A Whole New View
by Ciel the Hedgehog
Summary: After a fight between Eggman's new creation and Super Sonic, Amy finds herself stuck inside Sonic's mind. Now she has to find a way out, and learn to deal with her new room mate. But what will she learn about Sonic? Sonamy
1. Egg Aqua

**Hiya people! I know that a lot of you want a sequal to _You Never Know._ Well, this is not it (I'll come up with one eventually). This story takes place after _One Step Down,_ and before _You Never Know_. I wanted to do a story with Super Sonic, so I came up with this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sonic was once again engaged in combat with Dr. Eggman. Even as an echidna, the doctor still was intent on world domination. Sonic was currently assulting Eggman's newest creation, the Egg-Aqua. It was a gigantic robot (like many of the doctor's "secret weapons") equipped with large amounts of weaponry. So what was making it so hard to defeat? Chaos. The mad doctor had fused the watery-substance of Chaos with his robot, much like Dr. Gerald's artificial chaos. The result? Not only could the creature change it's form at will, but any attack would go right through it. No matter how hard Sonic and the others tried, they were still getting beat.

"How the hell are we supposed to defeat it?" Knuckles yelled, turning to Sonic for an answer. Almost everyone had come that day to stop the Egg-Aquarius, and none of their abilities were harming it.

"I dunno Knuckles," Sonic said, spindashing out of the way of a gunshot. Then, he saw Tails in the X-Tornado, waving to him.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled, "I got the last of the chaos emeralds!" Tails held up two emeralds, the yellow and green ones.

"Excellent Tails!" Sonic yelled back. Tails tossed him the emeralds, which he caught with ease. "Hey, guys! Hand me your chaos emralds!" Sonic screamed this to the others, as he pulled out the two blue emeralds from his quills. He raced past Knuckles and Shadow, who handed him the purple and white emeralds. Six out of seven emeralds. Sonic wracked his brain. Who had the last one?

"Hold on Sonic!" Sonic turned to see Amy running towards him. She had her piko-piko hammer in one hand, and the red chaos emerald in the other.

"Just toss it to me!" Sonic said. Amy did so, Sonic easily catching it.

"I see," Eggman cackled from atop his flying machine, "You're planning to go Super Sonic, aren't you?"

"What if I am?" Sonic exclaimed, the chaos emeralds swirling around him. "Guys, cover for me!" Sonic began to turn into his Super form, as everyone else guarded him from the Egg-Aqua's attacks. It didn't take long to transform, but Sonic was left vunurable while doing so. While everyone else was occupied with fighting, Eggman fired at Sonic using his arm-cannon. Amy, seeing this, immediatly rushed over to protect her hero, leaving behind her portion of the Egg Aqua.

"You're not hurting my Sonic!" Amy yelled, thrusting her hammer in the way of the blast. Her hammer exploded into ash, but she didn't care, for it had almost hit Sonic.

"Are you alright Sonic?" she asked, looking at the glowing hedgehog. His fur was almost pure golden now, his eyes a crimson red like Shadow's. His quills pointed up towards the sky, his fur reflecting the sun. If she didn't know any better, Amy would have claimed the hedgehog in front of her was an entirely different hedgehog.

"Almost finished," Sonic said, the emeralds spinning around him in a blur. Eggman noticed this, but didn't look worried. No, he looked...happy?

"NOW, EGG AQUA!" the echidna cyborg yelled, "INITIATE CHAOS ENHANCEMENT!" Suddenly, the chaos emeralds began spinning even faster, Super Sonic glowing even brighter. Eggman's creature seemed to literally melt, as Eggman began to fly away.

"Sonic's power is increasing?" Tails asked, looking stunned.

"Oh god no," Knuckles cried, "we have to get out of here!"

"Why's that?" Tails asked, facing the echidna.

"You know how much power Super Sonic can generate, right?"

"Of course I do," Tails replied.

"Well, if the energy he takes in during his transformation increases, that in turn increases Sonic's power. But if he is given too much power..."

"Then the energy will either have to be focused on something, or it all comes out in a burst of energy."

"Exactly Tails. Since we don't have the Master Emerald with us at the moment, I can't negate Sonic's energy. So we have to go now, or else risk being blown to bits." After pointing this out, Knuckles began to run off, grabbing Tails' arm.

"But what about Amy?" Tails asked.

"We can't go back for her," Knuckles said, "Sonic's power is increasing too fast. We can only hope she makes it."

"But Knuckles-"

"No time Tails. Come on, let's move!" Knuckles ran faster, dragging Tails behind him. Everyone else was able to fugure out something was wrong, and also began to run. Only Amy stayed behind, not knowing what was going on. She didn't even notice everyone was gone, she just continued to focus on Sonic.

"Sonic, what's happening?" Amy asked. The chaos emeralds were still increasing in speed, their glow dimming as Super Sonic uncontrollably syphoned more chaos energy from them. The energy was coming too fast, and he couldn't think of a way to reverse it.

"Gotta' think of something fast, or I'm going to kill myself and Amy! What could I do? What could I-" Super Sonic's thoughts were interuppted by Amy, who had just grabbed on to him in worry. Her body began to glow like his, her form beginning to flicker.

"Amy?" he managed to say, "what are you doing? Let go of me and get out of here, now!"

"I may not know what's happening," Amy said, "but I'm not leaving you Sonic!" Her body was flickering faster, as if she was a fading hologram. Sonic tried pushing her away, but it didn't work. Soon, the chaos emeralds stopped their spinning, all the energy drained out of them. Super Sonic now had all their power, and it was all trying to break loose.

"Can't...let myself...destroy everything..." the gold hedgehog thought, while the pink one continued to hold him. Two words seemed to come out of nowhere into his head. Words that seemed familiar, but he didn't know from where. With no better idea, he took the risk of saying them.

"CHAOS ENCASE!" As he said this, everything seemed to grow brighter, especially the two hedgehogs. There was a pure white light, engulfing all in sight. When it faded, only Sonic was visible, once again in his regular form. The emeralds had dispersed once again after being used. But one thing was missing. Amy Rose was gone.**

* * *

Oh my gosh, where's Amy? Don't worry, I'll explain where and how next chapter (Though the summary does say where she is, to a point) Anyway, let me know what you think of it!**


	2. In The Hero's Head

**I'm so happy! Last year, I sent some fanart to Sega, but I thought they'd forgotten about it. But today I got a letter in the mail from them, thanking me for it! Woohoo! To celebrate, here's chapter 2!**

* * *

Black. Everything was black when Amy awoke. There was seemingly nothing around her, just vast, empty space.

"Where am I?" Amy asked herself, relieved that she could move. "Sonic? Sonic, where are you?"

"Amy! Is that you?" It was definetly Sonic's voice, but it seemed to come from everywhere.

"Yes Sonic! Where are you?" Amy looked around, hoping to see Sonic somewhere in the darkness beside her.

"Here," Sonic said simply.

"Where is here?" Amy asked, still unable to see the blue hedgehog. "Sonic, I'm scared. I don't know what's going on."

"Hold on a sec Amy, I'll be with you in a minute." In a matter of seconds, the blackness began to disappear. Amy looked around, finding that she was suddenly standing in the middle of a vast field that seemed to go on forever. She looked over to see Sonic, waving at her.

"Sonic!" Amy cried, running over to embrace him in a hug. Before he could run away, she grabbed for him. But instead of coming into contact with him, she went right through Sonic, tripping and falling onto the grass.

"Sorry about that," Sonic said. "Are you okay Amy?" Amy just stared at him.

"I...went through you," Amy said, her voice increasing in volume as she began to freak out. "Sonic, what's going on? Am I...dead?"

"No, not exactly," Sonic said. "It's rather complicated to explain, but..."

"Just tell me," Amy said, getting up. "If I'm a ghost, or a spirit, or some other freaky thing, I want to know now."

"Don't worry, you're none of those," Sonic replied, laughing. "Er, well, you sorta' ended up...in my head." Amy gazed at him quizzitively.

"In your...head?" Amy said after a while. "Like, a figment of your imagination?"

"More than that," Sonic said, rubbing the back of his head in agitation. "Well, hmm...how to explain it. Okay, you know how I was gaining all that energy from the emeralds, right?"

"Yeah, you were Super Sonic," Amy said. Sonic groaned.

"Please don't say Super Sonic, all right?" Sonic said. "I'll explain why not later, but yeah. I was gaining too much energy from the chaos emeralds."

"What does that have to do with this?" Amy asked, confused by Sonic's behavior.

"Well," Sonic said, "Do you remember what I said before you blacked out?"

"Chaos Encase," Amy replied. "What is that?"

"A bit of Chaos Magic," Sonic said, "Like Chaos Control and the stuff Shadow does. Chaos Encase is a spell I accidentally did before."

"And it put me...inside you?" Amy asked. Sonic nodded.

"Now you get it," Sonic said. "From what I've heard, it's meant to encase a person in an object the caster specifies. You ended up in me, since that was the only thing I can think of." Amy seemed to muse over this for a bit.

"So that means..." Amy looked up at him. "I'll literally be with you all the time!"

"Yes...it does..." Sonic muttered. "Anyway, I'd explain a bit more, but the others are coming, and it's going to be hard enough trying to get away from them."

"Others? You mean Tails, Knuckles, and those guys?"

"Yeah, and I can't be with you while talking with them. Don't worry though, you won't be alone."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Can't say, gotta' go! Bye Amy!" The image of Sonic and the field began to fade, and Amy was once again alone.

"I wonder what Sonic meant by that," Amy wondered to herself. "Oh well, I'm sure I'll figure this out soon enough."

* * *

"Sonic! Are you alright?" Tails asked, running up to the blue hedgehog sprawled out on the ground.

"I'm okay," Sonic said, trying to get up. "I just got a major headache."

"Where's Amy?" Knuckles asked, followed by Shadow, Rouge, Ciel, Gemini, Cream, Eno, and Blaze.

"I dunno," Sonic said, trying to think of an excuse. "I think she disappeared along with the chaos emeralds."

"That would be the only logical explanation," Shadow answered. "I cannot sense her anywhere around here, but I have a feeling she's not dead."

"We have to find her right away!" Cream cried, her chao "chao"-ing in agreement. "Miss Amy could be in serious trouble!"

"I'm with Cream," Ciel said. "For all we know, Eggman could have gotten her!"

"I'm concerned for her too," Eno said calmly, "but she could be anywhere, and we have no way of telling where. It would be best to first see if we can track her at Tails' lab."

"No problem!" Tails said. "Come on everyone, we have no time to waste!"

"You guys can go look for Amy," Rouge said, "but Shadow and I are going after those emeralds. Anybody else coming?"

"We'll go," Knuckles said, Blaze nodding in agreement.

"I'll help, as long as that echidna doesn't get in the way," Gemini stated.

"Sonic, you should come with us," Tails said. "I know Amy would want you looking for her, and we need your speed for this mission!"

"Fine, I'll come," Sonic said, following the kitsune to the X-Tornado. But Sonic knew that they wouldn't be able to track her. And there was no way they would be able to get her out of his head...without some chaos emeralds, at least.**

* * *

Next chapter, Amy ends up meeting her knew roommate! Anyways, review please!**


	3. Aurum

**Hayho people! First off, I'd like to thank all you people reading this. If you have any ideas for something, let me know, and I'll see if I can get it in the story (of course, no one gives me any ideas unless I ask specifically)...by the way, thanks Playstation14. Your answer was great, so I incorperated it in. Without any further ado, chapter...three!**

* * *

Amy was finding it easier to navigate the darkness of Sonic's mind. She also discovered that if she imagined something hard enough, that it would appear. After a few attempts, Amy managed to more-or-less recreate her room. Of course, it was far from perfect. The room seemed warped in a way, and there was no texture. Any feeling in this place was null and void. The bed did not feel soft, it just was there. When Amy tripped and hit the wall, there was no pain. It felt as if she had hit a barrier. Amy sighed, but at least she had managed to get it to look like her room. With nothing better to do, she got on the bed, happy to find out she could still fall asleep.

"What happened here?" Amy woke up to hear someone saying these words in suprise. Amy's first thought was that it was Sonic, who had come to visit her in her house. But Amy soon remembered where she was, and that the whole room was essentially fake. Amy got off the bed, looking around to see who had arrived. Her eyes soon found the source. A bright gold hedgehog. with peach skin on his arms and stomach. The quills on the side of his head stuck upward, and his eyes were a flaming crimson. Amy wondered who he was, until she noticed that he had shoes and gloves on exactly like Sonic. The hedgehog's identity came almost instanly.

"Super Sonic?" Amy said in suprise. The hedgehog just stared at her, unsure what to make of the girl in front of him. Amy was relived that someone was here with her. Maybe Super Sonic would be able to take her home. In her excitement, Amy rushed over to him, embracing him in a hug. Unfortunately for Super Sonic, Amy was actually able to hug him, and her grip was really tight.

"Sonic, I knew you'd help me get out of here," Amy said happily. "I didn't think you'd be able to so fast, but you did! Oh Sonic..."

"Sorry kid, I'm not Sonic," the golden hedgie said, trying to push off the intruder.

"Right, you're Super Sonic in this form," Amy said, holding on even tighter.

"No, my name is not Super Sonic!" Amy was pushed off of the Super Sonic look-a-like, who was obviously annoyed at this assumption.

"You look just like him," Amy said, now confused at what was going on. "If you aren't Super Sonic, who are you?"

"My name is Aurum," he said simply.

"I'm Amy Rose," Amy said, wondering if this was what Sonic meant by, "you won't be alone?" If it was, Amy wasn't quite sure if Aurum would be the best of company.

"Amy Rose," Aurum seemed to think about this for a second. "Are you the girl that's always chasing after Sonic?"

"Well, yeah," Amy replied, not sure if this was a good idea. What had this guy heard about her? And where did he hear it from?

"Seeing as you're here," Amy straightened herself up, preparing for what he would say, "I might as well show you around before you mess up anything. Follow me, and do not touch anything."

* * *

"I just don't get it," Tails said, looking up at the computer screen for the seemingly billionth time. "Why isn't she showing up? I can't find her signal anywhere! Unless the tracking device fell off, there's no way the computer wouldn't pick her up."

"Tracking device?" Sonic asked, trying to lead the conversation elsewhere. "How'd you get one on Amy?"

"That's a secret," Tails said, in an uncharicteristically sly way. "I actually have one on all of you."

"What? Me too? WHERE THE HECK IS IT?" Sonic began flailing around, not liking the idea of someone being able to know where he was at all times.

"You are making yourself look like a complete moron," Sonic heard in his head. It was Aurum, and Sonic was used to his comments.

"Hi Sonic! Can you hear me?" This time, Sonic took a second to realize he was the only one who could hear it. The idea of having Amy in his noggin hadn't quite settled in yet.

"I'm fine," Sonic thought, which was the only way to communicate with them. "Say, do you guys know where the tracking device is?"

"It's on your ear," Aurum replied. "It's that thing you mistook for a fleck of paint."

"Oh, that thing," Sonic thought, flicking off the tracker, now that he knew where it was.

"Why didn't you tell him sooner?" Amy asked.

"He didn't ask," Aurum answered calmly.

"Oh right," Sonic said sarcastically. "You are such a-"

"Have you calmed down now Sonic?" Tails asked, snapping our hero back into reality, away from the voices in his head.

"Better," Sonic lied. "So, what do we do now, lil' buddy?"

"Until I can get a lock on Amy, I suppose it's best to look for the chaos emeralds," Tails replied after a moment of silence. "According to my computer, there should be one at Windy Valley, and another one at Ridgerock Heights. Which one do you want to go for?"

"I'll go for both," Sonic exclaimed. "I'll be back with 'em in a flash. Later guys!" Before anyone could object, the blue blur was gone.**

* * *

This chapter wasn't that good in my opinion. It's sole purpose was to introduce Aurum. Who is he exactly? You'll see eventually. Until then, I'll begin work on the next chapter, which I promise will be better! Reviews help, of course...**


	4. Restricted Area

**It seems that many people are having trouble figuring out who Aurum is. I will say that he is not a result of Sonic's imagination, and that he is stuck in Sonic's mind like Amy. Also, there will be parts of the story that may not make sense, mainly about what is known of Sonic's past at this point (and Scorge). If you haven't read _Death by Roses_, I suggest you do so, for I know it will be mentioned a few times (but not too much, 'kay?). Anyway, here ya' go!**

* * *

For the last few hours, Aurum had been showing Amy the various places in Sonic's mind, though a lot of it was still undiscovered. In the blackness Amy had originally come in, Aurum was able to point out little portals that lead to different parts. Of course, there were rules in almost every place, to make sure that they didn't mess up Sonic.

"If we wanted to, we could kill Sonic from many of these places," Aurum said. "Of coure, that would be a bad idea, for we would also die along with him." "Don't worry," Amy said, "I would never want to kill Sonic. Then I couldn't marry him!" This resulted in an odd look from Aurum.

"How long exactly have you been chasing Sonic?" he asked.

"About three years," Amy replied. "Though he's never went on a date with me or anything. But I know he loves me. Otherwise, he would never have saved me!"

"...Right," The gold hedgehog began to walk away from Amy, hoping she wouldn't act like this the whole time she was here. Personally, Aurum was hoping she would get out sooner than later. Even if it meant...

"No, I can't think that," he muttered to himself. "I'll just have to make sure she doesn't do anything drastic."

"Hey Aurum," Amy turned to Aurum, pointing at a portal nearby. "Where does that lead to?"

"Restricted Area," Aurum replid simply, stopping to gaze at the hole. That was basically what it looked like, a bit of color swirling around a large hole. Sort of like a black hole, except it wasn't black.

"Why is it restricted?" Amy asked. "Is it another undiscovered area?"

"While a large part of anyone's mind is blocked off for unknown purposes, we do know what that one does." Aurum resumed walking, this time in the opposite direction, away from Amy and the portal.

"But what does it do?" The pink hedgehog began walking towards it, until Aurum grabbed her arm.

"Sonic has restricted that part," Aurum said, pulling her away. "So be a good little girl and don't go in there."

"I won't, if you just tell me what it is!" Amy tried to pull away, but was kept firmly in place. Even if he wasn't Super Sonic, Aurum was still quite strong.

"Sonic's memory," Amy whipped her head around at the tone of Aurum's voice. It was sounding aggitated, but also a little...depressed?

"I remember Sonic telling me he doesn't look to the past much," Amy said.

"That's why it's restricted. Not only does he dislike looking back on his past, he hates it when others want to know about it. Ever noticed how he never told you where he's from, how he started fighting Eggman, and stuff like that?"

"Well, I learned about the Eggman part on my own," Amy mumbled, "but yeah, he doesn't talk about his past much."

"It's because he doesn't like to think about it. If people know about it, then they'll mention it, and he therefore has to think about it. I personlly think he shouldn't be so uptight about it, but..."

"I heard that." Amy looked around as she heard Sonic's voice. When he didn't have the mini-hologram of himself there, his voice seemed to come from everywhere. It was like he was talking through a microphone, and there were speakers all around. This would probably take some getting-used-to.

"Oh, you were actually paying attention?" Aurum said sarcastically. "I'm suprised. I was just explaining it to her."

"You don't need to explain everything," Sonic retorted. His voice softened up bit. "So Amy, how ya' holding up in there?"

"I'm doing okay," Amy said, lifting her head up as if she was expecting to see Sonic up there. "Aurum has been showing me around."

"I figured that already," Sonic said, with a tone of annoyance that soon passed. "Anyway, don't let him drive you crazy like him, alright?"

"Hey, anyone would go crazy after five years stuck in your skull," Aurum said.

"Five years?" Amy asked, bewildered. "How could you stand being inside someone for five years?"

"He can't," Sonic said. "He get's out every once-in-a-while."

"Or as you put it, Super Sonic get's out," Aurum said. "Everyone just calls me that, because someone never explained to them about me."

"They never asked," Sonic exclaimed smugly. "I just wonder about what will happen with two of you in there."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Well, Aurum only gets out when I have all the chaos emeralds," Sonic explained. "but with you there too, I don't know how it's going to work."

"Maybe our bodies are fused when we get out," Aurum muttered.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Amy yelled, hurting everyone's ears. "I WILL NOT BE PART BOY!"

"Yeah, that would be a problem," Sonic mumbled.

"No, duh, Sonic," Aurum said. "Just think of what the others would think. Yep, your cover will be blown for sure. Hey, maybe your little buddy, Tails, can get us out."

"No way," Sonic said. "I am not letting anyone know about this. I can get you guys out on my own, no sweat."

"Aren't you supposed to be searching for a chaos emerald Sonic?" Amy asked.

"...oh yeah," Sonic said, "I forgot. You guys distracted me."  
"Whatever, little brother," Aurum said.

"Little...brother?" Amy stared at Aurum, who just noticed what he said.

"Erm, I've been stuck here so long, I've gotten to know Sonic like a brother. So, uh...I call him brother sometimes."

"Right," Snic said quickly. "Gotta' go look for that emereld know, bye!" It was obvious Sonic was gone now. And even though Aurum was being quiet, Amy knew that something was up. But how would she figure that out? Amy could only think of one thing: she would have to try the memory portal.**

* * *

So confusing! Haha. Anyway, I'll try to update soon, but I got a case of writer's block. DIE EVIL SCUM! Ahem, uh...never mind I said that...**


	5. Suprise Attack!

**Gasp, gasp, I'm alive! And I've killed part of the writer's block! So here is chappie number five!**

* * *

Amy was lying on the bed she thought up, trying to think of how to get into Sonic's memories. No doubt he would be keeping an eye on her, and would scold her if she went in. So she had to think of a way to get in without him noticing. But how? While he was sleeping? No, Aurum had explained that Sonic would probably see it in his dreams. While he was focused on something else? Possibly, but she couldn't stay in too long, or Sonic would notice her abscence. When he was unconcious? Amy thought about this for a minute. Yes, that would work, but Sonic didn't faint often, so it would be a long time before she could get it to work. Unless...unless she made him unconscious by messing with him. It might mean hurting Sonic, but Amy had to know. There was a lot that Sonic was hiding, and Amy wanted to know what.

Amy spent a long time thinking about her plan, improvising ways to get in. There was no rush, for she had nothing else to do. Two things stood in the way: How not to hurt Sonic, and getting past Aurum. Amy's thoughts were interrupted with a sudden flash of pain in her shoulder. The bed unexpectedly disappeared, and Amy fell into the darkness.

"What happened?"Amy asked, seeing Aurum. She made her way over to him, seeing that he was making his way to one of the portals.

"Sonic must have gotten hurt," Aurum replied, clutching his own shoulder. "I forgot to mention that we feel his pain since we're up here. I was just going to see what was up."

"By going into this portal?" Amy asked.

"Yeah," Aurum replied. "By using this one, we can basically see what's going on through Sonic's point of view. You coming?"

"Of course," Amy said, following Aurum as they went through the portal.

It wasn't just like seeing through Sonic's eyes. As soon as Amy passed through, it was as if she was Sonic herself. She could feel his limbs moving, the rush of his running, and just about everything the blue hedgehog felt. In a way, it was like being back in her body, but someone else was controlling it. Amy didn't care, for she was just happy to feel again. She realized that, despite how little time she had spent inside of Sonic's mind, she had already forgotten how it felt to actually have a body. Inside of Sonic, all feeling was null and void.

"It seems Sonic had a suprise attack from a robot," Aurum thought, though Amy could hear it as well. Aurum had already explained that they had telepathy in this area, and had to communicate that way. If they spoke out loud, it would actually come out of Sonic's mouth. Also, if either of them used enough energy, they could control Sonic's body themselves. When Amy looked around, she saw that Sonic was indeed fighting a robot. Amy found this odd. Didn't robots usually attack in groups?

"Aaaaargh!" Sonic, Aurum, and Amy yelled, as another robot shot Sonic in the back. As Sonic whizzed around, the trio of hedgehogs could see even more robots coming. So much for Amy's question.

"Hehe, don't like playing fair, eh?" Sonic asked, spindashing into some of the robots. Amy almost reached for her hammer, but then remembered that she couldn't in Sonic's body.

"Look at all of them!" Amy thought, telepathically speaking with Aurum.

"After those sneak attacks, I don't know how much Sonic can take. Sonic can take a lot, but he doesn't usually fight this many at a time. They're usually seperate." Since it was thought-speak, it was almost impossible for Aurum to keep the uneasiness out of his comment, and Amy knew it.

All of a sudden, some of the robots exploded from some dark energy. A black blurred whizzed through another group of robots, and two creatures, one red and the other white, took out a third batch, while a nearby fourth erupted in flame. Amy instantly recognized it as Gemini, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, and Blaze. Sonic began to fight off some more bots too, until all that remained was a ton of debris.

"Bit off a little more than you could chew, didn't you faker?" Shadow stopped spinning, laughing at his taunt.

"Real funny Shads," Sonic said.

"It's not Shads! It's SHADOW!"

"Whatever." Amy giggled at how silly the boys could be, when she realized she had giggled out loud, which meant that Sonic had giggled too.

"You giggle like the little girl you are," Shadow mocked.

"Least I don't look like one," Sonic retorted, a cocky smile on his face.

"You are not speaking of me, are you?" Shadow asked, grinning himself.

"No, I was talking about Knuckles," Sonic replied sarcastically.

"What's that about me?" Knuckles asked, popping up from a patch of ground he had been digging in.

"He said you look like a girl, mole-boy," Gemini replied.

"You look more like one," Knuckles said, preparing to punch the black-and-blue hedgie's leg.

"Cut it out you boys," Rouge said. "We're supposed to be looking for that chaos emerald."

"Have you found Amy yet?" Blaze asked. Amy heard Aurum considering saying that Amy was in Sonic's head. Amy told him it wouldn't be a good idea (in telepathy this time)

"Err, not yet," Sonic said to Blaze. "For some reason, Tails can't track her."

"That's because technology in unreliable," Gemini muttered.

"Then you are too, since you're one of Gerald's freak-creations," Knuckles said. Shadow and Gemini both glared at the soon-to-be-beat-up echidna.

"Hey guys, don't get any ideas," Sonic said, trying to seperate the three before they started fighting. Amy decided that this was the perfect oppurtunity to sneak off to the memory area. Without telling anyone, she left.**

* * *

What's Amy's plan? Will Shadow and Gemini kill Knuckles? And what about Sonic? Find out next time! If anyone out there want's a better explanation about anything, please ask. I don't want anyone being too confused.**


	6. Fight! Fight!

**Uhmm, hi? Hi! Okay, before I start the chapter, I have a qustion (and I will not be flamed for this, right?) Okay, Sonic X got cancelled from 4kidsTV (yeah, I'm a Sonic X fan) Does this mean they're cancelled permanetly, or is it on another channel? If anyone knows, please tell me! I MUST KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO SHADOW! Anyway, here's your chapter.**

* * *

So far, so good. Amy had managed to sneak away undetected. The only problem now was finding the portal again. There was so much space to cover, that it would take hours before she found it. Amy shook her head to snap herself out of it. She would find Sonic's memories, and nothing would stop her.

"Where are you going?" Amy turned around to see Aurum behind her.

"I don't need to tell you," Amy said, hoping to avoid confrontation. She began to walk away, when Aurum grabbed her by the arm.

"I know you're up to something," the gold hedgie said. "There would be no reason for you to be leaving otherwise."

"Just leave me alone!" Amy yelled, managing to wrench her arm out of Aurum's grasp. Amy began to run, the direction didn't matter. Soon, Amy saw a portal ahead. Was that it? Before Aurum could catch up, Amy threw herself inside.

It was not the memory area she ended up in. Aurum had shown her the place earlier. This area served as the "control room" of Sonic's body. It was the part of the brain that controlled his functions and movements. To Amy, it seemed like a giant computer room. Every area of Sonic's mind could adjust to look like something that was understandable. Aurum had explained that everything really looked a lot different, but it was uncomprehensible to most people's mind. Amy hadn't really understood the whole thing too well, but she got the basic idea. In the middle of the room was a gigantic machine, a lot like the computers at Eggman's base, or the kind the GUN military used. If she hit the right buttons, our heroine could kill Sonic in one instant. Of course, she did not want to do that, so she began to walk out.

"Found you," Aurum jumped out of the portal. "Now come on, just come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Amy yelled, not wanting to be followed by him. Since she didn't have a hammer to defend herslef with, she put up her fists.

"I am not going to hurt you," Aurum said calmly. "I just want to make sure you don't do anything you are not supposed to." Amy let her fists drop a little, but still wasn't going to go with him.

"I would never want to hurt Sonic," Amy replied. "I just needed to know something."

"His memories," Aurum muttered. "That's it, isn't it? You want to know everything about your hero, so you decided you'd go in there."

"Well, yeah," Dang it, he knew! Amy let out a sigh, wondering how he could have figured out.

"I won't tell Sonic," Aurum said. "Come on, let's get out of here before-" Aurum was interrupted as flashes of pain began to erupt in both of thier bodies. Though not as bad as the gunshots, Amy knew it wasn't good.

"What now?" Amy asked after it subsided.

"Take a guess," Aurum said, walking over to the machine in charge of Sonic's motions. he tapped a few keys, which pulled up a screen. It was like watching a camera screen, and the camera was Sonic's eyes.

"He got in a fight with the boys," Amy said. On screen, it showed a fight between Shadow, Gemini, and Knuckles. Sonic seemd to be lying on the ground, from the direction he was facing.

"He probably got knocked to the ground, and hasn't gotten back up due to his wounds," Aurum muttered. "From what I've seen, those three fight a lot."

"Yeah, they do," Amy said. "Well, at least Knuckles and Gemini do." The two just watched the screen, wondering what to do now.

* * *

Sonic wasn't hurt too bad, at least in his opinion. Sure, he had a few gunshots in him, but it didn't hurt that bad. He was just winded. Sonic chuckled to himself as he watched Shadow and Gemini attacking Knuckles. Obviously, his comment on "Gerald's freak creations" hadn't really gone too well. Sonic began getting up, looking around to see where the girls were. Unlike the boys, Rouge and Blaze had wasted no time to begin their emerald search.

"Find it yet?" Sonic called out to them.

"Not yet," Blaze answered back. "It's nearby, but we can't pinpoint it's exact location."

"Okay then, I'll be there in a bit," Sonic called back. Sonic stayed there for a few minutes, watching the fight in front of him.

"Take it back!"

"Never!"

"I'll make you eat those words, molebrain!"

"That all you got? Lame!"

At one point, one of Knuckles shovel claws got thrown off towards Sonic. It landed on the ground with a "clunk," as if it had hit something. Sonic moved the claw out of the way to reveal the yellow chaos emerald.

"Hey, I found it!" Sonic exclaimed, trying to pull it out. This got everyone's attention, including the boys.

"My shovel claw!" Knuckles exclaimed, limping over to Sonic. "Here, let me help with that." The echidna slipped on his shovel claw, quickly digging it into the soft earth below. He easily pulled out the emerald, handing it to Sonic.

"You okay Sonic?" Sonic heard Amy ask in his head.

"Fine Amy," Sonic answered her, "and I'm one step closer to getting you out."**

* * *

I have nothing to say, except REVIEW PLEASE! I didn't think this story would do too well. Hey, people like it, I'm happy. Happy people, happy!**


	7. Forgetting

**First off, thanks to the people who told me about Sonic X. If anyone finds a channel with it on, let me know A.S.A.P. Second, I now am even more inspired to finish this fic. Why? Because I am starting to get ideas for my next fic...the anticipated sequel to _You Never Know._ But for now, I'll just have to write this until I get everything ready. Okay, here we go!**

* * *

"I am going to go insane," Amy thought to herself. A few weeks had passed, and she was still here. Sonic had been trying so hard to get the chaos emeralds, harder than ever before. No one knew why he was pushing himself so hard, and he would not tell them. Even so, Amy wasn't sure how much longer she could last. How could Aurum stand being inside Sonic for five years?

The pink hedgehog sighed. She was forgetting everything. Except for the times that she was in Sonic's senses, she had forgotten what they felt like. Sonic had sometimes willingly let her control his body so she wouldn't forget what it was like to move, but it didn't fix everything. Amy was starting to forget how life had been as herself. It was like she had been in Sonic her whole life, and nothing more.

Amy had noticed Sonic change too. He was more determined, barely letting himself get a break. It sometimes took both her and Aurum to take control of him in order for him to take a break. And for some reason, Sonic was not using the chaos emeralds at all. Instances where it would have been easier to warp to an emerald, he ran. Amy had never realized how much Sonic ran, or how fast it really was. She was glad for her hero's super speed, since it made his anti-emerald method a lot easier. Amy was snapped out of her thoughts as Aurum came by.

"Hey Aurum," Amy called out. "I have a question."

"Fine then," Aurum said. "Go ahead and ask."

"Why isn't Sonic using the chaos emeralds?" Aurum gave Amy a cold stare.

"If he did, we might not be able to get you out," Aurum said. "When someone, such as ourselves, is encased in something, we are bound to it more when chaos magic is used. Eventually, the two things are so bound together, it is impossible for them to seperate."

"Like you?" Amy asked.

"Not all the way," Aurum replied solemnly. "I can still come out when all the chaos emeralds are obtained. But in turn, it's harder to come out the next time."

"Oh." Amy looked down at her shoes, not wanting to look at the golden hedgehog beside her. Sonic was taking the hard way for her. Was it so he could get rid of her quicker, or was it because he didn't want her to suffer too long?

"You still remember how things were before this, don't you?" Aurum asked quietly, as if he didn't want to ask it.

"Sort of," Amy answered. "It's getting harder to remember everything. I'm starting to forget parts of my past, what it was like before this, all that stuff. But only a little," Amy added hastily, hearing the sigh that escaped Aurum's lips.

"I don't remember anything," he muttered. "The only bits of my past I know are what Sonic remembers, and that's a little spotty sonce it was so long ago."

"Did you know Sonic well?" Amy asked.

"Sonic and I were inseperable as kids," Aurum said. "From what we know, I've been around him since Day One. Nothing's ever been able to seperate us. Hah, I guess that's literally true now."

"Don't say that," Amy cried. "You'll get out someday! I just know you will!"

"It's more important you get out," Aurum replied. "I'm used to this, you're not. I belong here now, you don't. You are getting out before I am. Thanks for the encouragement, but I'm fine here. If I got out, I'd have to relearn just about everything."

"That's so sad," Amy muttered. What would that be like? Being dependent on everyone, like a baby. Having to learn everything from scratch, when you've already lost a large part of the already-short life anyway. That would be so...horrible. If Aurum got out, would he really be like that? Would she? No, she hadn't been in Sonic that long. She still remembered most everything. There were just some gaps now.

"Good news guys," The hologram of Sonic appeared in front of the two hedgehogs. "I got the third chaos emerald."

"That's excellent," Amy said. "Do you know about the others?"

"Well, I have both the blue ones, and the yellow one. Shadow and those guys has the purple and green, Eggman supposedly has the white, and we're still missing red."

"That's still pretty good," Aurum replied. "Since Shadow and the others would probably give you their emeralds when needed, you are technically only missing two."

"Alright then," Sonic said, "I'm off to see if Tails has pinpointed the next one. Tell me if there's any trouble, okay?"

"Trouble is, you need to take a rest," Amy said. "You've tired yourself out! If you aren't careful, you'll pass out before you get there Sonic!"

"I'm fine," Sonic said, the hologram waving his hands in front of him. "I can make it."

"No you cannot," Aurum said. "If you do not sit down and rest right now, then we will make you!"

"Dang, you sound like Mom," Sonic laughed. _"Go to your room now, you've caused enough trouble!"_ Sonic and Aurum laughed at Sonic's impersonation.

"What did happen to you're Mom?" Amy asked them. Both the boys were suddenly quiet, the only noise being the echo of their laughs. When it faded away, there was just pure silence.

"Nothing," Sonic said after a while. "Nothing at all. I'm going to rest now, okay? No need to force me to." The hologram disappeared, once again leaving Aurum and Amy alone. Amy wondered what really happened, for there was no way that "nothing" could cause such a silence. This just intrigued Amy even more to make another attempt at the restricted area. Not now, now was not the time. But Amy knew it would be soon.**

* * *

Whad'ya think? Don't worry, Amy will find out in a few chapters. Until then, tell me how I'm doing by reviewing!**


	8. Anger and Confusion

**Back again. I'm trying to update this story every other day from now to the end. Not too fast, not too slow, right? I'm doing two stories at once now (the other's a Megaman X fic, suprisingly). Summer is supposed to be sunny, right? Then can somebody tell me why the heck it's raining? Maybe it's just here...be thankful for sun people. Do a little dance, and then read this. Wippee.**

* * *

Amy looked around her. Aurum was nowhere in sight, and Sonic was asleep. Perfect. The pink hedgehog started moving, looking for the portal to Sonic's memories. Amy looked around. Problem was, which portal? Amy wandered for a while, her mind racing whenever she passed a gateway. But none of them were the right one, she could tell by the color. An hour passed (or at least it felt like an hour, Amy couldn't tell), and still, no luck.

"Wait a minute," Amy said. There was a bright light ahead of her, a blueish light. It looked familiar. Was that it? Amy rushed forward, jumping inside.

Amy had no clue where she was. Amy was in a gigantic hall, the only colors were grays. It looked a lot like Eggman's bases, except this was unusually empty. No one was in sight, so our heroine began to walk down the corridor. She eventually came to a large room. Sonic was inside, along with another man, which Amy recognized as Eggman's father. She had met him once, before he was killed by Sonic.

"You see this, Sonic?" The professor asked. "You're the one who landed them in here. And now, I can rid of them. I thank you Sonic." Amy could not see who he was talking about, since she was behind the doctor. All she could make out was the edge of a cage.

"I'll get them out! You'll see!" Amy knew that was Sonic speaking, though she noted a hint of uncertainty in his voice. Who was it he was wanting to save? Amy wondered if this was a memory or not. If it was, the people were probably Scorge and Beau, Sonic's son and now late-girlfriend. Amy remembered hearing that they had been captured by Eggman's father, who had then holed up in his base. After that, Sonic had begun to fight Eggman, to make sure no one else got hurt.

"You brought this on yourself," The doctor's form changed in front of their eyes. It was now another Sonic standing there, except this one had an evil glint in his eye. He seemed to be enjoying torturing Sonic. Amy realized this was not a memory, but a dream. Scratch that, this was a nightmare.

"You won't do a thing to them," Sonic said.

"Oh, I won't, but you already have," said the other one. "You have slowly been dissolving them, tearing them apart. Soon, they won't be real to anyone but you.

"Shut up!" Sonic cried, throwing a punch at his dream-self. At that moment, Amy saw who was in the cage. It was her and Aurum, bound and gagged.

"SONIC!" The real Amy cried. Suddenly, everything disappeared except for her and Sonic (the real one, not the dream one).

"Amy, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"It was an accident, I swear," Amy said. "Are you okay?" Sonic turned away from her.

"I don't need you in my thoughts like that," Sonic replied coldly. "My dreams are private. Know the word? P-R-I-V-A-T-E. Private."

"Well, sorry," Amy said. "If I had known that's what it was, I wouldn't of entered."

"Then why did you jump in the portal in the first place?" Sonic yelled.

"I was looking for something," Amy said, her voice starting to rise. Sonic's eyebrows raised, an angry look coming across his face.

"You were going to try for my memories again, weren't you?" Sonic whipped around, facing Amy. "I told you not to go in there! How would you like it if I was going into your memories?"

"I wouldn't give a care," Amy yelled, "because maybe you would finally realize that I care for you!" Amy's voice lowered. "You can't keep things locked up forever Sonic. It's just going to hurt you more. I am going to find out, whether you like it or not." Amy turned and began to leave, when Aurum came in.

"What's going on in here?" Aurum asked. The hologram of Sonic faded quickly, but Amy kept moving.

"Out of the way Aurum," she said, trying to push him away.

"You're up to something again," Aurum noted, holding her back. "I know that's not good. Come on. I'll let you out of here, but no funny business, okay?"

"Nothing funny about this," Amy said. She had had it. She was sick of the boys telling her where to and where not to go. In her anger, she kicked Aurum between the legs, running past him as he fell to the ground in pain.

"What the?" Aurum groaned.

"Sorry Aurum," Amy said, "No time to explain. Later." Amy ran out, back to the familier darkness. But now, it was red. Amy realized this must be becaue Sonic was really angry at the moment. Amy began to move again, searching for the ever-elusive memory portal.

"Going somewhere?" Sonic's voice echoed. The blaring crimson wrapped itself around her.

"Let me go Sonic!" Amy said. "I need to do this for your own good." amy wrenched herself out of the red grip, jumping into the nearest portal. Amy instantly recognized it as the control room. She walked over to the computer, looking at a button.

"Sorry Sonic, but I can't have you interrupt me." Amy remembered Aurum's explanation of the buttons, pressing what she thought was the sleep button. It seemed to work, as Amy noticed the vision screen going black. Amy walked out of the room, and the darkness was once agaon black.

Little did Amy know, she had pressed the wrong button. Yes, Sonic was unconscious, but his pulse was also slowing. His mouth was closed, no air coming in. Amy had unknowingly cut off Sonic's breathing.**

* * *

Oh no! Amy, how could you? Well, she didn't know, but still! Is Sonic going to be okay? What about Amy? Anyway, review please. Maybe, the clouds will go away with lots of reviews! Rain, rain, go away, come again some winter day...**


	9. You Must Live

**Oh yeah! The next chapter is here! I'd like to say thanks to all the people who have read (and reviewed) so far. But, since you aren't here with me, you couldn't hear me say it. So I'll write it instead! Thank you people!**

* * *

Amy made her way into the darkness once more. It seemed to be growing heavier, like a menacing fog. Amy wondered if this was becase Sonic had been put to sleep from the machine, but she that wasn't her focus. She just had to find that portal, or all her previous actions would have been for nothing. Finally, Amy saw a light up ahead. It was a dim one, but a light all the same. Our pink hedgehog walked up to it, watching the dim blue light that it emitted, the only current light in the darkness. All the other portals had slowly faded out, and Amy didn't know why. She didn't care either, for she had finally found her goal. Cautiously, she took a step inside.

When she entered, the room inside looked like an office, except it was full of filing cabinets, even more so than the average office.

"All it needs is a secretary," Amy thought, "and no one would be able to tell the difference." Amy was glad there was no secretary, because that would probably get in the way. Amy quietly opened one of the cabinet drawers. There were little files inside, all ordered in various ways. It was dusty inside, as if no one had looked in it for a long time. In fact, the whole room looked like that, a fine layer of dust across it like a blanket, complete with a few cobwebs. Amy considered cleaning up later, after she found what she was after.

"You won't find it there, chao," Amy whipped her head around to see a small chao, a speed-type hero one at that. The chao was sitting atop one of the cabinets, it's halo shining a little light.

"Who are you?" Amy asked it, "and how do you know what I'm looking for?"

"My, you're curious, chao," the chao squeaked. "Chao, my name is Mic. I am the secretary here. I keep an eye on all memories that come through here. I got a memory from Sonic a few minutes ago about you, chao."

"So, will you let me look?" Amy asked, hoping the little chao wouldn't be a problem.

"Maybe," Mic answered. "Chao, I'm lonely. I've been in here as long as Aurum. I'd like to get out. If you get out, can I some with you?"

"Well, why didn't you get out earlier?" Amy walked over to the little chao.

"Because it's scary out there, chao," Mic looked up at Amy with large blue eyes. "As soon as I came in Sonic, I jumped in the nearest portal, which was this one. So I just stay in here, keeping everything orderly. Sonic and Aurum don't come here often, so I'm all alone."

"You don't need to be alone," Amy whispered, picking up the chao. "You can be with me Mic."

"Thank you Miss Amy," Mic squeaked. "Sonic likes you, chao."

"I'm not sure if he does at the moment," Amy muttered. "After the way I went against him like that."

"Chao, that's why he likes you!" Mic exclaimed. "He likes how you always stick up for yourself, no matter what. It's like you aren't scared of anything. He admires that."

"Well, I am scared of some things," Amy said. "Now come on, let's-" Amy was interrupted as the room began to flicker.

"Chao! The room's shutting down!" Mic squealed. "Something bad must be happening to Sonic! This only happens when he's in critical condition."

"Oh no!" Amy cried, realizing her mistake. "I must have pressed the wrong button! Come on Mic, we gotta' go fix this!" Amy picked up the little chao, and jumped out of the room. She hit the ground running, holding on to Mic as she searched for the Control Room portal.

* * *

"There's a large chaos signal around here, I'm sure of it," A black hedgehog with red streaks stood on the hilltop. Of course, this was Shadow, accompanied by Knuckles and Gemini.

"We've been searching for the past hour," Gemini said. "I bet the girls are having better luck."

"Hey, isn't that Sonic down there?" Knuckles asked, pointing a an unmoving blue pile of fur in the grass below."

"You're right for once," Gemini said. "But something seems a little off."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Shadow muttered. "Something's wrong with him. Come on, let's check it out." The three boys were with Sonic in a manner of minutes, and Knuckles was checking the pulse.

"It's faint," Knuckles said. "What do you reckoned happened?"

"It doesn't look like he was attacked," Gemini noted. "Maybe it was magic. Or maybe he was poisoned. Either way, I don't think he's breathing."

"Damn," Shadow muttered. "Does anyone besides know CPR?"

"No," both Knuckles and Gemini responded.

"Do you?" Knuckles asked.

"Actually..."Shadow did know CPR, which meant only one thing.

"Looks like someone's going to have to save the faker, and it's not me," Gemini teased, knowing how much Shadow disliked Sonic. "Better get moving." Shadow let out a sigh, knowing he would regret this later.

* * *

"Here we are," Amy told Mic. "That wasn't too bad, was it?"

"No," Mic replied quietly.

"Good. Now, where was that button?" Amy scanned the computer in front of her, soon finding the one she had pressed. "I think this is it." Amy pressed the button. A screen popped up, and a robotic voice began to speak.

"The air system has been down for longer than. allowed. Chances of a successful reboot are: Twenty-seven percent."

"No!" Amy practically yelled. "It was an accident. It wasn't supposed to happen! Come on you stupid thing, reboot!"

"Commencing reboot attempt," said the voice unemotionally. Amy stared at the screen, fear that it wouldn't work eating at her mind.

"Please," Amy said, her voice now quiet. "I don't want to die. I don't want Mic to die, or Aurum either. And...I still don't want Sonic to die. Please work, please. Sonic, come back for me." Amy quietly prayed that this would work.

"Air system successfully rebooted. Commencing wake-up."

"YES!" Amy cried, dancing around in happiness, "It worked! Oh, Sonic, you'll be okay! YIPPEE!"

"No need to be so loud" Mic squeaked, as Amy picked him up while dancing around the room. "Besides, chao, you might want to get back to the memory room, before he notices you're here."

"Oh yeah," Amy said, remembering the memory room. "Come on Mic."

* * *

Sonic groaned, wondering what had happened. One minute he was yelling at Amy, the next he was out like a light. Something warm was on his lips, air flowing into his lungs. Sonic's eyes fluttered open, seeing black.

"Good god Shadow," Sonic yelled, pushing the ebony hedgehog off. "I know I'm good looking, but that was uncalled for!" The black hedgehog glared at him angrily, while Gemini and Knuckles erupted in laughter.

"You idiot!" Shadow yelled back. "I was saving your life, for your information."

"Right," Sonic said. "You were saving your Juliet, Romeo."

"He's not kidding," Gemini managed to say in between laughs.

"Yeah, you were almost dead," Knuckles said, still chuckling.

"As I was saying," Shadow growled, "You weren't breathing, so I had to preform CPR. And believe me, I hated it as much as you are."

"Whatever," Sonic replied jokingly. "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Shadow thought we found the next chaos emerald," Gemini said, now that he and Knuckles had calmed down. "Instead, we find you almost dead. What happened?"

"Amy," Sonic mumbled. Unfortunately, Shadow heard him.

"What are you talking about Sonic?" Shadow asked. "You know where she is, don't you?"**

* * *

Hoo, long chapter! Hope ya' liked it. By the way, Mic is mine. I shall get a hero chao named Mic, who shall rule the world alongside me! MWAHAHAHAHA! Crud, there I go again...review please.**


	10. Back to the Memory Room

**-Pant, pant- Gah, I had to write this all today so I could meet my deadline, since I was busy yesterday, and I didn't have much time to write it today. But what counts, is that I did it! Now read please, so my work will not have been for nothing.**

* * *

"Finally, I can see what happened," Amy panted. She had just ran all the way back to the memory room.

"What memory are you looking for, chao?" Mic asked. "I can probably help you find it, chao."

"I'm looking for the memory of how you and Aurum got in here," Amy said. "I'm pretty sure that that's what Sonic doesn't want to remember, among most other things. So, can you show me?" Amy looked hopefully at the little hero chao. Mic looked at the floor, not meeting the rose hedgehog's gaze.

"Are you sure, chao?" Mic asked. "I don't really remember it either, but I know it wasn't good."

"Well, Sonic can't keep it locked up forever," Amy replied. "If I know, he'll at least have someone to talk to it about when it's bringing him down. Please Mic, I need to know which one it is."

"Alright," Mic agreed, "Chao, I guess I'll tell you. It's in that really dusty cabinet over there in the corner, third drawer. The memory is the one in the red folder labled, CAUTION."

"Sonic really must not want to remember this," Amy muttered to herself, following Mic's instructions. Sure enough, the memory was in the red folder. Amy reached in, pulling out what looked like a shiny litttle disc.

"What do I do with this?" Amy asked.

"Chao, look over at the desk," Mic answered. Amy did so, seeing what looked like a small cd player. "You put it in there, and it puts you inside the memory, chao. You'll be able to get out once the memory ends."

"Sounds easy enough," Amy muttered, walking over to the device. As soon as she stuck the disc in, the room was enveloped in light.

* * *

"What are you talking about Sonic?" Shadow asked. "You know where she is, don't you?" Sonic looked away from his black-and-red counterpart, wanting to avoid this conversation more than anything. Everything was suddenly quiet. Even Knuckles and Gemini had shut up.

"No," Sonic mumbled. "I have no clue where she is."

"Then why did you say it was Amy's fault you fainted?" Shadow asked, turning so he had a direct view of Sonic's face. "Don't lie, because I'll be able to tell. What happened to Amy?"

"Well, uh...she was, uhmm...captured by Eggman?" Sonic did not want to tell them why.

"You're still lying," Knuckles said. "Come on, tell us. We're your friends, aren't we?"

"Well, yeah, but..." Sonic was at a loss for words. "It's not like you can make me tell."

"On the contrary, we can," Gemini stated, an evil look on his face as he took off his sunglasses. "Do you think an accomplished dark mage such as myself does not know a truth spell? If you don't tell, I can simply force you to tell us anything and everything we ask. What's it going to be?" Sonic was about to answer, when his mind suddenly went blank. This only happened when someone was viewing a memory via the memory room. Which meant...

"Dammit Amy," Sonic cursed, causing a look of concern from the others. An image began to come into his head, an image he knew all too well.

"Sonic? Are you all right?" Shadow asked. Sonic was npw moanong, his head pressed against the grass.

"What's gotten into him?" Knckles asked. "Gemini, did you goof up your spell?"

"I haven't even cast it yet," Gemini retorted. "I know just as much as you do on this one, alright?"

"So, what do we do?" Knuckles asked.

"Wait until he wakes up, I suppose," Shadow answered. "It wouldn't be a good idea to leave him like this, but it wouldn't be a good idea to wake him up either. Trust me, I know. We'll just wait for him to cut it out, and then ask what's going on."

* * *

Aurum groaned as he got up, still in pain from Amy's kick. He looked around, noting that he must have passed out. Everything was quiet.

"That's weird," Aurum muttered. "I did faint in Sonic's dream processor, right? Then why is nothing here? Either Sonic is unconcious, or..." Aurum thought a little, coming to the conclusion that Amy had probably managed to get into Sonic's memories, and was currently playing one. That would get Sonic's attention, so he'd be paying attention to that, and the dream processor room would be empty. A step outside the portal confirmed Aurum's suspicions, but not in the way he'd like.

Instead of the familiar dark void outside the portal, there was a town. It would have been dark out, for the memory had taken place in the middle of the night. But the whol town was illuminated by bright flames, rising all over the town like weeds, suffocating anything in it's way.

"Aurum!" The gold hedgehog say Amy run up to him, Mic in her arms.

"So, I see you found what memory you were looking for," Aurum said.

"Mic helped me find it," Amy replied. "Where is this, and why is everything on fire?"

"Have you ever heard of Christmas Island?" Aurum asked.

"Of course!" Amy replied. "That's where Sonic's from! He told me that. It used to be a beautiful paradise, but was set on fire by a volcano."

"Well, it was a beautiful paradise, but there was no volcano. Look over there." Aurum pointed his finger, and Amy looked in the direction it pointed, her mouth dropping a little at what she saw.

"Is that...Eggman?"**

* * *

Cliffhanger! What does Eggman have to do with Sonic's past? You'll see on...Tuesday! If I can, I'll try to get this story finished by Saturday, because I'll be on vacation for a week after that. Though I might have a few chapters left to do...oh well.**


	11. As We All Go Up in Flames

**Oi, happy Tuesday people! I told'ya I'd get the next chapter up today. Anyway, since you people are nice enough to read this (and the fact that I just want to) I'll tell you what my next chapter-projects are! Yay! First up, the sequel to _You Never Know_, which is still unnamed, will be done after this fic. Secondly. after I finish my Megaman X fic, I think I'll re-write _Triple Shadows_. I looked back on it recently, and I know for certain I can do it better. But for now, here is the next chappie!**

**Author's Note: I promise, last time I say it, but it's best if you know of the events in _Death by Roses_ for this chapter. At least look at the first two chapters, alright? Please? I'm just saying this, because I don't want to lose anyone. Okay? 'Kay.**

* * *

"Is that...Eggman?" Amy asked, looking ahead at the rotund man in front of her.

"It is indeed," Aurum replied. "Dr. Robotnik's first attempt at a full-out invasion. Once he cleared out everyone here, this became the site for his first base."

"You mean Sonic didn't stop him?" Amy asked, looking around to see if she could catch a glimpse of her blue hero.

"Sonic had a lot to deal with at the time," Aurum sighed. "Eggman wasn't exactly alone on this one either. His father, Dr. James Robotnik, was staging his last attack alongside Eggman's first. Since you wanted to see what happened so badly, then just watch."

"Hey, it's Sonic!" Amy saw a flash of blue, and went off to see what was happening to her Sonic. The pink hedgehog soon saw her blue one, although he looked about her age. His eyes were darting from place to place, as were the eyes of the chao in his arms (which was Mic). He seemed quite afraid, which showed in his expression and his voice.

"Mom, Dad!" Sonic called out. "Aurum, Beau, where are you guys?" Sonic rushed off to look for them, Amy following to see what happened next.

"Sonic!" The said hedgehog turned around to see the in-memory Aurum. He also looked younger, his quills not as high. He didn't have a glow to his fur, making it look the same color as Tails' fur. His eyes were also not red, but instead a vivid jade color.

"Aurum, where were you?" Sonic asked. "I haven't been able to find anyone. Have you seen Mom, Dad, or Beau and Scorge?"

"Sonic, I think Dad's dead," Aurum said solemnly. "I saw him near Uncle Chuck's old lab. The place is ruined."

"He can't be!" Sonic cried. "Well, what about the others?"

"I'm clueless," Aurum replied. "I don't know where either of them are. Trust me, I haven't seen them anywhere. Sorry bro." It finally clicked in Amy's head. Aurum was Sonic's brother! Why hadn't she seen it in the first place? Since they look sort of alike, no one would be able to tell it wasn't Sonic anymore when he turned into "Super Sonic."

"Don't worry, I'll get her back," Sonic said, showing off his trademark grin. "Until then, we have to get out of here, and find them. Come on!" The two hedgehogs (and chao) ran off, and Amy once again followed. Things were finally starting to make sense.

* * *

"Is he awake yet?" Knuckles asked for the seemingly billionth time.

"Does he look awake to you?" Gemini retorted. "Seriously, do those eyes work, or are they just for impressing Blaze?"

"Would you guys shut up?" Shadow asked, shutting both of them up (I mean, who would want to deal with an angry Shadow?). Shadow's ears pricked up, hearing something in the distance. It sounded like...

"Robots," Gemini muttered, comfirming Shadow's suspicions. "They probably picked up the chaos signal from this area. I mean, there are five emeralds here after all."

"Well then," Knuckles exclaimed, punching his fists together, "We'll just have to fight them off."

* * *

Amy was wondering two things at the moment. One, what had happened to Sonic's mom. Obviously, she hadn't made it. So what happened? Two, where had the real Aurum gotten to? He didn't seem to be following his memory-counterpart. Amy guessed that he didn't want to see it again.

"Amy, chao," the real Mic cried, "It's almost time."

"Time for what?" Amy asked.

"Chao, what you've been wondering," Mic replied. "You wanted to know what happened that was so awful. Well, chao, if my memory's correct, it's right about now." At that moment, Sonic screamed.

"Let go of my them!" Sonic yelled. Amy whipped her head around to see Sonic, Aurum, and Mic were facing Eggman. In between them was a robot holding a blue hedgehog woman. She had a lock of blonde hair covering one of her eyes, and she was wearing a purple jacket and boots. Alongside it was another robot, which had a white bat in it's grasp, which Amy realized was Beau. She had heard of her, but never knew what Sonic's late-fiance looked like. She reminded Amy of Rouge a bit. The bat had blue hair that was a tad darker than Sonic's. She wore a pink-and-black tanktop with matching boots, and had on a pair of jeans. In her arms was a baby white hedgehog, which Amy recognized as Sonic's son, Scorge.

"So, you're Sonic and Aurum the Hedgehogs, the two fastest hedgehogs in all of Mobious, correct?"

"And what has that to do with you?" Aurum retorted.

"Plenty," The Memory Eggman grinned evily. "If I have the DNA of such creatures, I can create the fastest robots ever! Pure speed, demoloshing a city before the inhabitants even notice something's wrong! It would be the perfect aid to my empire."

"I don't think so," Sonic yelled. "I would never work with you, especially if you don't release my mother!"

"Oh, and what about your girlfriend?" Eggman asked. In response, the white bat kicked the legs of the robot holding her, making it lose it's grip as it fell down. She rushed out of it's grip, running back to Sonic while still holding her child.

"I think I can take care of myself," Beau replied. "I just wanted to wait for the right moment, that's all."

"Nice work Beau," Sonic said, giving a thumbs-up. "You should get yourself and Scorge out of here, alright? Aurum and I will take care of Mom."

"Alright then, good luck boys," Beau spread her wings, flying off in an instant. Amy watched the bat for a second before turning her gaze back to the boys.

"Right then," Sonic said, "It's show time." Before Sonic or Aurum could attack, the sound of a gunshot rang through the air.**

* * *

What's happening now? You'll see, hopefully on Thursday. Yes, I love to torture you all with my cliffies. You can deal with it, right? Hehehe...**


	12. We Barely Missed Death

**Sorry it took me a while to get this up, my computer was having a day. But it's still Thursday, so I did meet the deadline. Okay, you can all put your tents away, the new chapter is up! Errm, the beginning is a little gory...sorry...**

* * *

Amy uncovered her ears, wondering what had just happened. Yes, it was a gunshot, but who had it-

"MOM!" Amy turned her head to see what was going on. Sonic and Aurum were the ones who had yelled. In front of them was the robot, a gun in it's right hand. In it's grasp was the body of Sonic's mother. Blood oozed out of a large hole in the neck, the head barely connected. Aurum ran up and destroyed the robot, Sonic grabbed his mother, holding her in his arms. Even though the blue hedgehog could not accept it, his mother was already dead. The chao on his head let out a small wail, as did the one in Amy's arms.

"What the? How did that happen?" Eggman asked, his eyes glued to the scene. "I didn't order the robot to attack!"

"But I did." Dr. James Robotnik, Eggman's father, walked in his own battle-robot, which was similiar to a gigantic Egg-Hammer, with a rifle instead of a hammer. There was a capsule connected to the chest, which held Beau and Scorge inside. The baby was crying, not knowing of the troubles outside.

"You...killed my mother..." Sonic managed to say, tears falling down his face onto his dead mother's chest.

"So, you're here too," Aurum said to Eggman's father. "We already know what your son wants, but why are you here?" It looked to Amy like Aurum was just asking to keep his mind off his just-killed mother, trying not to cry himself.

"This is my last time out on the field, I swear," The old doctor decreed. "I wanted to go out with a bang. And what better way, than to take out the family of a hedgehog who's stopped me for so long? As you already know, you kid's father and uncle were both my greatest enemies, as you two would be to my son."

"Hold on a sec," Sonic tore his gaze from the body in his hands, looking the two Robotniks in front of him. "What do you mean, would? Do you have a plan or something?"

"So, the hedgehog caught on to us!" James cried. His battle-bot raised it's rifle. "I am going to kill one of you, and let the other one live. What I want to know, is which one will it be?"

"And if we don't cooperate?" Aurum asked. "Seeing as Sonic and I are the fastest things on Mobious, we can just run out of the way, right?"

"If you both live, then Beau dies," The elder of the robotniks let out a loud, maniacal laugh. "If one of you dies, the girl and the child go free. So, who am I killing?" Amy watched in silence. She wanted to scream. She wanted to grab Sonic and save him. She wanted to do something, but she knew that nothing she could do would change anything. It was a horrible thought, but it was true.

"I'll go," Aurum said, stepping forward. Sonic grabbed his brother's arm, shaking his head.

"No, you can't go," Sonic argued. "Your the oldest, and you still have a whole life ahead of you.

"As do you," Aurum replied. "Besides, Beau and Scorge are your family, not mine. Back off Sonic."

"B..but I," Sonic stuttered, trying to find a reason. Not being able to, he slowly slunk away.

"Well then, it is decided," The father turned to his son. "Ivo, would you do the honors?"

"Me?" Eggman looked frightened at the idea of killing someone. Amy remembered a few months ago, after Eggman had kidnapped Eno, Shadow, and Scorge, threatening to kill the latter. In the end, Amy recalled, he had admitted that he never had been able to kill anyone without remorse as his father did. That weakness had probably saved the gang more than once.

"You need to get used to it," James replied. "Here, I'll show you how it's done." The robot lifted it's rifle, aiming right at Aurum. The gold hedgehog tried not to look afraid, putting on a brave face before his death. Sonic was still in tears, about to lose yet another member of his family. The robot pulled the trigger.

"That's it, I can't take it!" Sonic yelled. "You can't kill my brother, I won't let you!" In a rush of super-speed, Sonic tackled Aurum, both of them falling mere inches away from the bullet. The Egg-Hammer look-a-like swerved around, aiming the rifle once again at the two hedgehogs and chao on the ground.

"Sonic, what are you-" Aurum was cut off as Sonic pulled out a Chaos Emerald.

"Lucky I found this," Sonic said. "Let's see, what are the words? Chaos-"

"Oh no you don't!" Both the Robotniks cried, the robot once again pulling the trigger, the sound of the gunshot ringing through the air.

"-Encase!" Sonic yelled, as he, Aurum, and Mic were wrapped in a white light. Suddenly, everything turned black again, and Amy was thrust out of the memory.

"What happened?" Amy asked, holding her head. She was not in the memory room, but was once again back in the darkness.

"It's over, chao," Mic replied, small tears in his eyes. "The memory was over, chao, so we were out out of the memory room. Chao, I'm glad. I didn't want to see anymore."

"Wait a minute," Amy looked around, her eyes soon finding gold lying on the ground. "Aurum!" Amy rushed over to the male hedgehog, kneeling beside him. He groaned, putting his hand on his forehead as Amy helped him to a sitting position. The pink hedgehog noticed his eyes were a little redder than usual, and there were wet lines that went down his cheeks.

"Don't do that again," Aurum muttered.

"I'm sorry," Amy replied. "I...I had to know what happened. I guess my curiosity got the better of me."

"That's alright," Aurum replied, brushing the tears off his face. "I wanted to know what happened too, tell you the truth. Since my memory gave way, I forgot how I got here. Sonic gave me a few details, but he never let me see it. I guess he just didn't want to relive it."

"Do you know what happened to Beau?" Amy asked.

"Kidnapped," Aurum replied. "Since I wasn't killed, but I was still gone, the Robotniks decided to go halfway on their deal. Instaed of killing her and the kid, Dr. J. simply took her to his base. It was so heavily fortified, that Sonic could never get in. So then, Sonic decided he would defeat Eggman, and use that to get to his father."

"But then, Beau died when the base blew up," Amy finished. "and Sonic eventually killed Eggman's father. Now it makes sense"

"Exactly," Aurum replied. he quickly re-brushed his face, and then got up. "Well, what's done is done. I just hope Sonic's feeling nice enough to forgive you."

"Don't worry, chao," Mic said. "He may be mad at first, but he'll forgive you eventually Amy."

"Do you think so?" Amy asked.

"Positive," Aurum agreed. "You'll be fine, and Sonic will be too."

"I know, but...I never would have thought that he's been through so much. I hope he's okay. I wonder if he's woken up yet..."

* * *

The memory had ended, and the blue hedgehog awoke from his little trance. Sonic groaned a little, hoping not to see anyone trying to administer CPR again when he opened his eyes. Instead, as his eyelids lifted, his emerald eyes say nothing but metal. Metal, and robots. Realization hit Sonic quickly: He had been captured by Eggman.**

* * *

Mwahaha! I hope that chapter was to your liking! So, next chapter up on...Saturday, I believe? Well then, get those tents back up, and I'll see you in two days! **


	13. Forgive Me

**I'm happy with how this story is turning out. I even managed to update on time almost everytime (sadly, I have been unable to do that with my other one). Anyway, remember that this is the last chapter for a week. In case you forgot, I'm going on vacation, and will be back a week from Monday. But for now, chapter...13! (Thirteen already? Wow.) Oh, in this chapter, if the words are in _italics,_ that means Sonic is communicating with Amy and/or Aurum. Just thought I'd do that, so no one gets confusticated. Okay, now chapter 13.**

* * *

"How'd I get here?" Sonic asked himself. "Must've gotten dragged to Eggman's base while I was unconscious. Hey, where's everyone else?"

"Look up," Sonic did so, noting that he was locked in a jail-like cell. There were two cots attached to the wall, and Shadow was in the top one.

"Hey Shads," Sonic said, smirking as Shadow groaned at the nickname.

"I see you finally woke up Sonic," Shadow noted. "I suppose you want to know what happened."

"Of course I would," Sonic replied.

"Those damn robots." Sonic looked over to see another occupied cell, which held both Knuckles and Gemini, the latter being the one who responded. Both of them had various cuts and bruises on them, but Sonic was unsure whether the wounds had come from robots, or the two rivals fighting in their cell.

"They attacked after you passed out," Knukles explained. "We fought them off pretty well at first, but then they started shooting up with tranquilizer darts."

"Tranquilizers?" Sonic asked. "That's new."

"No," Shadow replied, "It's new for him, but he just stole the idea from G.U.N. Trust me, they are going to be ticked when they find out."

"So, you guys got darted, and they took us here." Sonic concluded.

"Exactly," Shadow agreed. "What I'm wondering is why you fainted in the first place. You said something about Amy."

"Yeah, I did," Sonic mumbled. "But it's none of your business."

"Remember that threat I made earlier with the memory spell?" Gemini asked, taking off his sunglasses. "It still aplys, and I do not make false claims."

"So you think," Knuckles said. Both of them glared at each other, while Sonic let out a sigh.

"Look, I promise I'll explain later," Sonic said, "but I do know how to get Amy back. All I need are the Chaos Emeralds."

"No can do, unless we get out of here," Knuckles exclaimed. "Eggman stole all our emeralds, and he already has one. That makes six for him, none for us."

"And there's still one Chaos Emerald somewhere," Sonic finished in a melancholy tone.

"Well, I know where that one is," Shadow said. "Tails, Cream, Eno, and Ciel have that one. They gave the rest of the emeralds they found to us, and you know where those ended up."

"So, once Eggman finds those, then he'll have all the emeralds," Sonic said. "But if we could sneak out of here, we could grab the six he has, get back to the others and get the last emerald, and then we'd have Amy back."

"Depending on where she is, we might not even need those," Gemini and Sonic looked at each other, green eyes staring at blue. "If you tell us where Amy is, I might be able to bring her back with a spell. Or, you could just go with your plan, and risk not being able to get her out at all, but that's your risk."

"I can do fine on my own," Sonic said, tiring of this conversation. Our blue hedgie looked around, trying to see a way out.

_"Sonic,"_ Sonic heard in his head, instantly recognizing it as Aurum. _"Where are you?"_

_"Bad news guys," _Sonic replied, _"We're stuck in Eggman's base, and he has six of the emeralds. Shadow, Knuckles, Gemini, and I are all stuck in prison cells. Any ideas on how to get out?"_

_"Try spin-dashing out," _His brother replied. _"When spinning, I think you'll be able to spin through the gaps in the bars."_

_"Right then," _Sonic agreed, _"Here I go." _

_"Wait," _Amy called, _"Sonic, I-"_ Sonic didn't hear what she was about to say, because the room was suddenly enveloped in a bright red light. The sound of sirens could be heard echoing from the heart of the base.

"What the hell's going on?" Gemini asked.

"I dunno, but it sure doesn't sound good," Knuckles replied.

"We're being invaded!" Eggman's voice yelled through the intercom. "All robots, get out here to fight them off. If you see they have a Chaos Emerald, retrieve it at all costs."

"Looks like now's as good a time as any to get out," Sonic said, as he curled up into a ball. Following his sibling's advice, the blue blur began to spin rapidly, soon shooting out of the cell. Instead of waiting for the others, Sonic quickly got back on his feet, making a beeline for the center of the base. That would be where Eggman would most likely have the Chaos Emeralds, since that's where his main computer was.

"I wonder who decided to invade the base," Sonic wondered.

_"Sonic, I need to say something to you!" _Amy cried in his mind. Sonic really didn't want to hear at the moment, for not only was he busy getting through the maze of metal known as Eggman's Base, but he was also still mad at Amy.

_"No Amy," _Sonic answered, _"I'm busy. The sooner I get this done, the sooner you get out of my head."_

_"But Sonic, I wanted to apologize!"_ Sonic's pace slowed down a little. Did Amy, the stubborn hedgehog who always seemed to come back to him, just apologize?

_"Apologize for what?" _Sonic asked.

_"For looking in your memories," _Amy replied. _"I didn't know it was so bad. I thought that you were hiding your memories for some silly reason, not that. I never should have looked in them. Sonic...will you forgive me?" _Sonic took a little time to digest these words, wondering what to make of them. The blue furrie knew she was being sincere, it was obvious in the tone in her voice. She really was sorry.

_"Alright," _Sonic said, _"I forgive ya' Amy. When I did something bad, you forgave me. Consider this the way I make up for it."_

_"Oh Sonic, thank you!" _Amy squealed happily. _"Now that that's out of the way, we've got an egg to crack, right?"_

_"Now we're talking!" _Sonic exclaimed. _"Let's do it to it Amy!"_**

* * *

Next time, the fight with Eggman! Anyway, I'll see you all in a week, so I hope you don't mind being in tents that long! Sayanora!**


	14. Weaponry Always Hurts

**I'm finally back! Took me a bit longer than I expected to get back to my computer, since I got back at 11:45 p.m. If the chapter seems weird, blame lack of sleep. -Eye twitches- But anyway, here's the new chapter, and it's hopefully worth the wait!**

* * *

"Well, look at what we have here," Sonic muttered. In fromt of him was Eggman's Mother Computer, just where Sonic thought it would be. Nearby were the six emeralds, each one in a glass case. At least, it seemed like glass, but it felt harder than steel when Sonic tried to break it.

_"I'll bet that you need to use the computer to unlock it," _Aurum said to his brother. _"Knowing your skills with computers, you're screwed."_

_"Gee thanks bro," _Sonic mumbled. _"Hmm, maybe if I broke the computer, it would open. Works for Shadow."_

_"Need I remind you that that trick only worked once or twice?" _Aurum asked. _"Wishful thinking isn't going to solve this, Sonic."_

_"If only Tails was here," _Amy said. _"He could probably do it."_

"Too bad Tails isn't here," Sonic muttered out loud.

"So you think!" Sonic whipped his head around to see the kitsune behind him.

_"Isn't that conveniant?" _Amy asked. Sonic nodded, looking at his little buddy.

"Perfect timing Tails," Sonic said. "Look, I think that these emeralds are kept in those cases by the computer. Think you can hack in and release them?"

"Sure Sonic," Tails replied. "I actually have an emerald right here. You want it?"

"Of course buddy," Sonic replied. "If I have all the emeralds, I can get Amy back."

"Oh really?" Tails walked up to Sonic. Amy watched through Sonic's eyes, and she was pretty sure she saw something behind Tails back. Something that was a shining grey.

_"Sonic, don't-" _Amy was cut off as Tails whipped out a metal dagger, spinning around Sonic as he literally stabbed the blue hedgehog's back. Blood began to pour out of the wound, as Sonic fell to the ground. He looked up at the fox looming over him, who was wearing a look of malicious pleasure on his face.

"Tails?" Sonic managed to say, "What did you do that for?"

"Oh, I'm not Tails," The kitsune peeled away a piece of "skin" on his neck, revealing the code CT-004. "I am a simple robot, created by the Supirior Entity, Dr. Eggman."

"Heh, I see that Eggman gave you a sense of humor, but the joke's not funny," Sonic managed to say. Frankly, he didn't know what to do. His back really hurt, but it thankfully was not bleeding much. The robot was in control of the situation, and Sonic's mind was beginning to go fuzzy.

"Don't worry, you won't die," The bot said. "I hit you with a pysche-dagger. It simply renders your mind unable to do anything for a while. Soon, you'll be unconcious, and my master can do whatever he pleases with you." Suddenly, there was a crash, and a nearby window burst open. In came the real Tails, as well as Eno.

"Don't move, robot," Tails stated, "Or you'll get something worse than deactivation."

"Bold words," the robot replied. "Don't worry, you won't have to do that. Initiate self-destruct."

"Crud..." Sonic was unable to see what happened next, for he blacked out.

* * *

"Sonic?" You alright?" The eyes of Sonic the Hedgehog fluttered open, but he didn't realize it. Inside his mind, everything had blacked out, but now, Amy had woken up. For now, she was the only thing concious in the hero's head.

"I'm okay Tails," Amy muttered. Thankfully, the words came out in Sonic's voice. Amy realized that now, she was in control. She was in control of Sonic's body. And since he wasn't here to stop her...it was like she was in her own body again. The notion of this lifted Amy's spirits.

"Okay, that's good." Tails gave a hand to help the hero up, which Amy gladly took.

"What happened?" Amy asked. "I remember that robot, and then..."

"Don't worry, we took care of him," the kitsune explained. "It seems that Shadow and the guys followed you out, and they arrived in time to take it out. Also, Eno's trying to hack into the computer. One of the fortunate things about being a cyborg, is the fact that he knows all of Eggman's access codes."

"There's bad news, isn't there?" Tails nodded.

"Well, it seems that the cyborg that attacked you isn't the only one. Remember the Shadow Clones Eggman made a few years ago?"

"During the Black Arm incident?" Amy asked. "I remember." How could she forget?

"Well, now he's made clones of all of us," Tails said. "It seems he's working on them before we fought the Egg-Aqua. Anyway, the girls, Eno, Ciel, and I, heard that you and the boys got captured, so we tried to break you out. Eggman found out, and he's sending his clones after us. Everyone except You, me, and Eno, are off fighting them. Speaking of which..." Tails turned his head towards the cyborg-hedgehog at the computer. "Eno, how goes it?"

"Just about done," Eno replied. He turned to look at Tails and "Sonic." "So Sonic, you really know where Amy is?" Amy didn't know how to answer this question. She was Amy! Should she lie? What if the emeralds really couldn't get her out? They'd need help then, and maybe...

"Incoming!" All heads turned as Knuckles was thrown into the room, a Rouge Clone and a Blaze Clone following behind him.

"That's it!" Amy yelled. She could figure out what to do later, but she decided that now was the time to fight. Without any concerns about what everyone else thought, she concentrated, summoning her trademark hammer. Even though she was in Sonic's body, she could still use it just as skillfully. She pounded the hammer at the Rouge Clone, sending it crashing into the wall.

"Sonic, what are you doing with Amy's hammer?" Eno asked, bewildered.

"Let's just say, it's a little gift from Amy," the words came out of Sonic's mouth, Amy deciding that she woiuld keep his secret...for now.**

* * *

So, how was that? And in case you think Sonic can't use a hammer, check out Sonic Advance 3. Pair him (or anyone else) with Amy, and Sonic (or the other character) uses a hammer attack. Anyway, Chapter 15 up Thursday, so be there with your tents! Hehehe...**


	15. Why Does Sonic Have a Hammer?

**Hey folks! I've got a few more chapters of this to go, and then we'll be done. Also, I completely re-did my profile! It has more information on Ciel, Gemini, Eno, and even me! Please check it out, and tell me what you think! In other news, we've reached fifteen chapters, rivaling the length of my current longest story, _You Never Know_, meaning that this will be my longest story yet by the time we're done! Yay!**

* * *

Amy was filled with a sense of almost overwhelming joy. She was _free._ She had a body, she could do what she wanted. She would never have to go back into that horrible blackness, the place devoid of senses. Amy was so happy, she fought even harder against the clones, literally smashing off the Blaze Clone's head.

She looked over at the faces of the others in the room. Eno was staring at her, wondering how the heck Sonic had Amy's hammer, and what exactly had happened with Amy in the first place. Tails had his mouth wide open, for he had never even imagined Sonic even touching Amy's hammer. Knuckles was also dumbfounded, but he was also freaked. It was a good thing "Sonic" didn't mind the real Blaze, as the echidna's head was filled with unrealistic images of his favorite kitty's head being smashed to bits. Of course, Sonic would never do that, but Knuckles did have an overly active imagination, since he had nothing better to do when guarding his Master Emerald.

"Okay guys," Amy said, her voice once again coming out as Sonic's, "Tails, you and Eno finish hacking into the computer. Knuckles, you're coming with me. We've got some bots to bust." She dragged Knuckles outside with her, into the fray of hundreds of clones. There were clones of almost everyone, except for, suprisingly, Sonic and Amy. Amy didn't take much notice in these, though, for she was busy smashing clones to bits. Once, she actually hit an actual person, who began to yell words that would be innapropriate to mention (of course, this person happened to be Gemini). Amy gave a quick apology before knocking the head off another Tails clone.

_"Amy, is that you?"_ Amy heard Sonic say. He was waking up, and she was pretty sure she heard Aurum too.

_"Yeah Sonic, it's me."_ Amy felt her grip on the hammer lessening, it was becoming harder to keep control of Sonic's body when he was aware of it.

_"Uhmm, I see you've busted up quite a few bots," _Sonic noted, giving an impressed whistle. _"Okay Amy, I can take over from here."_

_"No Sonic! I can handle it!" _Amy thought-screamed. She did not want to go back to feeling nothing. She was sick of it.

_"Amy, please," _Sonic pleaded. _"Don't worry, I promise you'll be out soon enough."_

_"I don't care! I don't want to go back!"_ Overwhelmed by her desire to stay in control, Amy kept moving the hammer as Sonic tried to control his body again.

_"Dangit Amy, give it up!" _Sonic orderd. _"Aurum, give me a hand here, will ya'?"_ Amy knew that Aurum had agreed, as she felt the hammer being tugged away. She pulled back, while Aurum and Sonic pulled away from Amy. The result was Sonic's body, hammer extended, began slowly spinning like a top. It began to spin faster and faster, until it was like a miniature blue tornado, anhialating anything in it's path. Left and right, the clones were whisked into the air, while everyone else ran for shelter from this sudden attack.

"Why is Sonic using a hammer all of a sudden?" Rouge asked, being cramped in a corner with Shadow.

"I think he's been able to communicate with Amy somehow," Shadow replied, "but he doesn't want others to know about it. For some reason, he's trying to do it all by himself."

"Well, he's doing a pretty good job of it," Rouge noted. "Anyone stupid enough to go out there is either scrap metal or mince meat. Hopefully, there will be none of the latter."

"Which makes me wonder," Shadow said, "where's Eggman?"

* * *

"Woah," was all Tails could say, as he looked out the window to see his hero fighting. "I never knew Sonic was so good with a hammer."

"He's not," Eno replied, his robotic fingers flying over the keys on the computer. "Whenever he's used Amy's hammer before, he makes a fool out of himself. So somehow, I think Amy's doing it."

"But how?" Tails asked.

"I'm not sure," Eno looked down solemnly at the keys. "I can almost sense her, as if she's here, but she's not. I've been worried about her." The cyborg tapped a few more keys.

"Access confirmed," The computer beebed. "Unlocking Chaos Emeralds."

"Finally!" Tails cheered. "Now, we just need to get this to Sonic, and-"

"Not so fast!" Out of nowhere, a large, watery tentacle thrust itself into the room, grabbing the emeralds from where they lay. The two boys looked over to see the Egg-Aqua, with Eggman atop his head. Eggman had his arm-cannon aimed at them, preparing to fire. "Sorry, but these emeralds are rightfully mine."

"You stole them!" Tails yelled.

"Yes I did," Eggman replied, "How nice of you to notice. Now, show me where the last emerald is, and no one gets hurt. Besides those I choose to hurt, that is."

"No deal," the kitsune pointed outside. "See, Sonic's already taken out your army of clones, and I wouldn't advise going out there at the moment." The mad scientist looked at the blue blur, who was literally that. All that could be seen outside was a blue tornado, spinning around in circles.

"My Egg-Aqua can deal with that," The madman boasted. "But for now, we'll just take care of you. Egg Aqua, ATTACK!" The monster, suprisingly, did not comply. Instead, it absorbed not only the six Chaos Emeralds in that room, but also Eggman, Eno, and Tails.

"GRRAAAAAARGH!" The watery beast roared, sounding like a partly-roboticized Chaos. There was only one more emerald it needed, and that was outside. The beast began to make it's way out the room, slithering it's watery form outside. The only difficulty was getting the metal parts and the absorbed animals through the small space, but it didn't matter. It was free.**

* * *

Uh oh, this spells trouble. How are our hedgies going to deal with this? You'll soon find out!**


	16. Hedgehogs can Fly, not Swim

**Uhmm...I have no comment...so here's Chapter 16 (sixteen's my favorite number! Woot!).**

* * *

"GRAAAAARGH!" The Egg Aqua let out another mighty roar, this time catching everyone's attention. The creature was now quite large, still boasting a large amount of weaponry. The six emeralds were glowing inside it, but what really caught everyone's attention was the furries that were stuck inside.

"Crud," Sonic muttered. "It got Tails!" Sonic had stopped swirling around in order to get a better look at the beast.

_"It's got Eno too!"_ Amy cried in Sonic's head. _"as well as the Chaos Emeralds."_

_"Not all of them,"_ Aurum noted._ "The red one is still not in it's possesion. It'd be best to get that one before it does."_

_"Problem is, where is it?" _Sonic asked. He turned his head around, furiously searching for whoever was in possesion of the emerald. The Egg Aqua was too, as was everyone else.

"Dr. Eggman!" All heads turned to see Eggman's delivery boy, Bokkun. "I found the emerald, Doctor! Someone musta' dropped it while the clones were out. Hey, where are you Eggman?" The confused little robot looked around, until his eyes rested upon the Egg Aqua, in which Eggman was attempting to nab a Chaos Emerald. Seeing as this was probably not the best place to be, Bokkun turned tail, and began to fly away.

"Well, isn't that fortunate?" Sonic murmmered under his breath. _"Hey Amy, Aurum, any ideas?"_ Inside Sonic's head, Amy smiled.

_"I have just the one," _Amy replied. _"Sonic, I need to use the hammer."_ Warily, Sonic relinquished control of his arms, as Amy held the hammer out in front. In one quick motion, she thrust it as hard as she could onto the ground, using the force of the swing to propel into the air.

_"I didn't know you could do that with a hammer,"_ Aurum said, whistling under his breath.

_"There's a lot of things you can do with hammers," _Amy answered. Soon, she had caught up to Bokkun.

"Gah! How'd you get up here Sonic?" Bokkun asked, flailing around as Sonic grabbed him.

"I have my ways," Sonic replied, smirking in his usual way. "Now, let me have the emerald, buddy, and I'll leave you alone."

"And if I don't?" Bokkun asked, looking at the hedgehog on top of him.

"Well, I'm sure there won't be much to do once we hit the ground." Both of them looked down, for they were indeed falling. Even though Bokkun had a rocket booster, it couldn't handle his and Sonic's weight at the same time. They were falling faster, and would soon hit the cold steel below.

"Oh fine then, take it!" Bokkun cried. "I don't want to die!" Bokkun thrust the emerald into Sonic's hands, leaving Sonic to fall down on his own.

"Why, you're too kind," Sonic said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Okay, now how am I supposed to get the other emeralds?"

_"Sonic! Look out!"_ A watery tentacle thrust outward, grabbing the blue blur by his leg. He was quickly pulled in, soon stuck within the Egg Aqua's liquid form.

_"Crud..."_ Sonic thought. _"It's so...wet."_

_"Don't worry Sonic," _Amy said to him, _"You've fought Chaos before, right? This is basically the same thing."_

_"In case you forgot, I ran from him,"_ Sonic answered. _"Aurum's technically the one who fought him. See, whenever you see 'Super Sonic,' it's really Aurum doing all the work, since it's the only time he gets out. Of course, he's stronger that way, because he's also full of energy from the chaos emeralds"_

_"Oh, I see," _Amy replied.

_"I think we can swim to the Chaos Emeralds,"_ Aurum noted. _"Seeing as Eggman is attempting it, I think we could too."_ The three hedgie's gaze landed on the aforementioned scinetist, the cybernetic echidna furiously trying to reach the yellow emerald. But due to the fact that his robotic limbs didn't work nearly as well in the water, he was doing more flailing than swimming. Suddenly, something snapped in Amy's head.

_"I forgot Mic!"_ Amy nearly cried out. In her excitement to get out of Sonic, she had accidentally left the poor chao behind. Remembering how scared he had been of the void inside Sonic's head, Amy felt guilty for her mistake. _"I have to go after him."_

_"What? Right now?"_ Sonic asked. _"There's no telling where he ended up! If you get lost when I have the emeralds, there's no way you're getting out!"_

_"Sorry Sonic," _Amy replied, _"But I don't leave friends behind. I promised him that he could come out with me, and I'm not breaking my promise."_

_"But Amy, I need you here,"_ Her hero pleaded. _"You know I can't swim! I don't know how to get through here, and I-"_ As much as Sonic wouldn't admit it, he didn't want to lose Amy. He didn't want to make any of the same mistakes with her that he had with Aurum or Beau. Amy could tell by the sound of his voice.

_"Sorry Sonic,"_ Finally, her hero was begging her to do something, and now she wasn't going to. _"Look, I'll be back as soon as I grab Mic."_

_"No need," _Aurum said. _"Sonic, you know very well that I can swim, right? I'll help you with that. Amy, just stay in the black part of Sonic when you grab Mic. I'll meet you there once I give Sonic a hand, alright?" _

_"Alright then,"_ Amy replied happily. _"Good luck Sonic!"_ With that, Amy quickly left for the void.

_"Stubborn girl,"_ Sonic muttered.

_"That's why you love her,"_ Aurum replied. _"That's why you wanted her to stay, is because you love her."_

_"Are you sure?"_ Sonic asked nervously.

_"I can read you like an open book,"_ Aurum sighed. _"Okay, enough stalling. We've got work to do."_**

* * *

I'd say, only about two or three chapters to go until the end. Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good, but the next one will be better! Promise! Anyway, I'll see you Monday.**


	17. Drained Away

**Yay, new chapter! I'm pretty sure I'll have this story finished by the end of the week. But today...I have to get my permanet braces. Oi, the horror! Anyway, the new chappie is here, before I have to get my braces. The horror.**

* * *

Amy went numb as soon as she hit the void, but it didn't matter. She was a hedgie on a mission, and she wasn't ready to lose. Amy looked around her, but the hero chao was not in sight. Where had the little guy gotten to?

"Chao..." Amy heard off in the distance. There was Mic, a little blue speck in the darkness. Amy began to make her way toward it, when everything began swaying. It was almost like being on a roller-coaster.

_"Sonic, what's going on?" _Amy yelled, trying to keep her balance as her world spun around before her.

_"Whenever this stupid beast moves, we end up getting tossed about inside,"_ Sonic yelled, trying to pay more attention to swimming.

_"It's getting hard to get through here,"_ Aurum said, still keeping calm. _"You focus on finding Mic, don't worry about us."_

_"Easy for you to say," _Amy muttered. Once again, the pink hedgehog began to shakily make her way over to the crying chao, who seemd to be floating farther away. Our heroine was beginning to doubt that she'd make it in time, when the darknes began to glow.

"What the?" Amy wondered out loud. Before she could qustion any further, she quickly made her way over to Mic, seeing as the swaying had disappeared upon the appearence of the glow.

"Amy, chao!" Mic cried as Amy made her way over to him. "You came back for me, chao! I was beginning to think you forgot about me."

"I wouldn't forget about you," Amy replied, finally grabbing the chao. "What do you think's going on? Why is everything glowing?"

"Chaos Energy," Mic muttered. "When Sonic is exposed to Chaos Energy, everything glows like the emeralds, chao."

"I wonder what's going on out there," Amy said._

* * *

"Come on Sonic, you can't stop now!" _Sonic heard his brother say.

_"It's not working, Aurum,"_ Sonic retorted. _"I'm sinking!"_

_"Just kick harder, alright? Give up now, and you're never getting those emeralds, and there's no way Amy'll get out!"_ Sonic did what his brother said, trying to propel himself to the next emerald. He still had the red one, he had made it to the purple one, and he had only grabbed the green when it accidentally bumped into him. That still left white, both blues, and yellow, the latter being his current goal. The hardest part was the fact that the stupid Egg Aqua kept moving, which shook everything inside it. Sometimes, when Sonic was close to an emerald, a step by the hideous beast knocked it away. Luckily for Sonic, there were air bubbles throughout the creature, so that he didn't end up suffocating. To Sonic, it felt like one big, evil, watery zone.

Suddenly, the creature stopped moving. At the same time, the Chaos Emeralds all bagan to glow, including the ones in Sonic's possesion. Sonic could feel their power flowing away from them, but he didn't know why.

_"What's going on?" _Aurum asked, for once at a loss for words. Then it hit both of them: The Egg Aqua was trying to absorb the Chaos Emerald's power, just like Chaos had done before it. But...what about them, since they were inside the beast? What would happen to them? Wait a minute...hadn't Shadow said something about this before?

_"Every being has chaos inside their body, and some more than others. For example, people who use the emeralds frequently have more Chaos Energy than those who don't." _Yeah, that was what he said, but what did it mean now? Then a thought struck Sonic. _"What if it absorbs my energy too?"_ Sonic probably had more chaos energy than anyone, the only exception possibly being Shadow, maybe Knuckles, and Chaos. If the Egg Aqua was indeed absorbing Chaos Energy, since Sonic was inside him, would he take away Sonic's too?

_"No time to worry about that,"_ Aurum shouted at him, snapping the blue blur out of his worry. _"Look, since this thing isn't moving at the moment, we should be using this as an oppurtunity to grab the rest of the emeralds, not imagining what could happen to us!"_

_"Oh yeah, good point,"_ Sonic agreeed, once again making his way towards the now-stationary yellow emerald. But slowly, Sonic could feel his energy draining away. He was right, the creature was siphoning his energy as well. From the inside, Sonic could see the form of the Egg Aqua's weapons, charging up with Chaos Energy for an attack, which would undoubtedly be a powerful one. Sonic grasped the yellow emerald, it's color slowly fading.

_"There, I got another one,"_ Sonic said to himself. _"Hey Aurum, I got another one. Aurum? Hey, where are you?"_ Then a thought struck Sonic yet again. Since Aurum had been in him so long, and had so much exposure to the Chaos Emeralds, didn't that mean he was mainly made up of Chaos Energy himself?

_"Oh crud,"_ Sonic muttered, _"I better get those emeralds fast."_

* * *

Amy was also being affected by the Egg Aqua. Inside of Sonic, everything was beginning to fall away. The familiar darkness was disapearing, the glow giving way to a pure void. Amy could not look at it, it confused her head too much. Trying to make her way past the patches of void, Amy felt something strange in her arms. She looked down at Mic, who was flickering. As a matter of fact, she was flickering a little as well.

"What's going on?" She asked. The chao in her arms shook his head, not knowing himself of the situation. Amy looked around, when a familiar yellow shape on the ground caught her eyes. "Aurum!" She began to make her way towards him, noting that his form was flickering even more than both her and Mic. The rose hedgehog reached Aurum, offering a hand to help him up. He accepted, getting to his feet as he continued to fade in and out of sight.

"Aurum, can you tell me what's happening?" Amy asked, Mic chaoing in agreement. Aurm closed his eyes, as if to concentrate on keeping himself there.

"The Egg Aqua...absorbing energy...chaos..." His sentance was interrupted with each flicker, but Amy was getting the idea of what he was saying.

"The Egg Aqua is absorbing Chaos Energy, and us too?" Amy asked, putting the words together.

"Yes...hope Sonic...can grab emeralds...before..." And suddenly, before anyone could do anything about it, all three of them were consumed by the void.**

* * *

Mwahaha, another cliffhanger! Hope it'll keep ya' in suspense until Wednesday. See you then, so pitch up your tents!**


	18. Golden Finale

**Finally, the moment you've all been waiting for, The Final Chapter! I was so happy to finish it, I decided to submit it early! So now, here it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

Silence. Sonic could hear nothing in his head except his own thoughts. For most people, that's how it is. But Sonic was used to having someone in his head, someone to help and give him advice when he was in trouble. After five years of having someone in your noggin, you get quite used to it. Now, no one was there. Just silence, and Sonic was all alone.

_"Where are they?"_ Sonic asked in his mind, but there was no reply. Sometimes, he heard their voices, but it was only a trick of his mind, a failing attempt to grasp on to his sense of "normal." Sonic was worried, for how could they disappear? What if this meant they were gone forever? Despite Sonic's attempts not to, his mind continued fleeting to the worst conclusions. They were absorbed by Egg Aqua. Amy could never come back, and neither could Aurum and Mic. Sonic would lose yet another family member, as well as another girlfriend. Despite that, a part of Sonic's mind was still hopeful, and he kept calling out to them.

_"Whether they're here or not, I still have a mission to do,"_ The blue blur thought. Now, he was more determined than ever to retrieve the rest of the emeralds. Seeing the white one nearby, Sonic began his desperate kicks again in an attempt to swim.

* * *

Silence. That was all Amy heard too. She opened her eyes, but couldn't really see. The void was all around her, and her mind still could not comprehend it. Therefore, she was having trouble seeing it. Before her flashed colors and images all at the same moment, as if a million instances were rolled into one. Then, Amy saw something. A gold form, and a smaller blue one. Aurum and Mic. Amy was relieved to see them, she had never been more in her life. Could she make her way over to them? To Amy's relief, she could. It was weird, though, because there was even less feeling here than inside of Sonic. Back there, she could at least feel her body, and those of the two that she was trapped with. This feeling was cold, but not like the temperature cold. It was as if there never had been feeling, and never would be. The pink hedgehog wanted out as soon as she could. She continued to make her way to her comrades, who also seemd to be waking up.

"Amy? That you?" Aurum asked. His speech was back to normal, but he looked different. Older, almost, as if the years inside his brother had more than caught up to him. His appearence was that of someone in their late twenties, even though he had told Amy once that he was only about nineteen. Mic didn't look any different, but then again, chao don't show age much. Amy wondered if she looked any different, and guessed that she probably did a little.

"Are you okay guys?" Amy asked. The duo in front of her nodded.

"Chao, where are we?" Mic asked, looking even more scared. Amy bent to pick him up, but he felt like a lead weight.

"The brink of Sonic's mind," Aurum said quietly, as if talking was a problem for him still. "I've been here before. This is the farthest out of Sonic we can get without actually going out. It seems we were dragged here when we were almost absorbed by the Egg Aqua. I suppose Sonic having some of the Chaos Emeralds helped."

"Will we be out of here soon?" Amy asked. "I don't like it here. It's too..." She didn't need to explain, for they all understood. It was one of those things that you had to be there to understand. The easiest way to explain it would be too weird, for it was the only understandbale one.

"As soon as Sonic recovers the lst of the emeralds, we might be able to get out," Aurum replied. "This is where the portal out is. It's only open for a few seconds, so you'll have to get out fast."

"What about you?" Amy asked. "You can get out, right?"

"I wish," Aurum muttered. "I'm too far gone, Amy. I've been in Sonic's mind too long, and have been tied in with Chaos Energy. Mic's been in a while too, but he was kept safe from the Chaos Energy by staying in the memory room. You two could make it out, but it'd be pure suicide for me."

"Then I'll stay," Amy replied. "I don't leave friends behind." Mic stared up at Amy in disbelief, while Aurum softly chuckled.

"Sometimes, you need to let friends go," Aurum replied, "In order to save others. Surely, you know what I mean? You've watched friends give themselves up for something better, and you've heard of it. Same thing here. You can leave without me Amy, it's alright." There was an uneasy silence between the trio, when a voice could be heard.

_"Guys, are you there? Answer me, please."_ There was no mistaking that voice, it was Sonic.

"Sonic, we're here!" Amy yelled as loud as her voice would let her. "Are you okay out there?" Amy hoped for a reply, hoping he heard.

_"I've almost got the last one,"_ Sonic said. _"When I grab it, get out of there, okay?"_

"All right Sonic," Amy cried back. Once again, the three were silent, waiting for the final emerald to be reached. Seconds passed, feeling like an eternity of waiting, and then it happened. A portal appeared, flashing the colors of the emeralds.

"Now or never," Aurum said. "Get in there, both of you." Amy, managing to grab Mic, threw him into the portal with a gargantuan effort. He flew through, disappearing before their eyes.

"What are you waiting for?" Aurum asked, as Amy grabbed his hand.

"I'm not leaving you," Amy replied. She tried to pull him towards the portal, but he couldn't budge. He was too heavy, the ties of Sonic's mind weighing him down.

"Foolish child," Aurum muttered sadly. "Fine then, you leave me to this." Before Amy could expect it, Aurum pulled Amy into a kiss. Amy had kissed people before, she had even kissed Sonic once, but she had never been kissed like this. It was like the kiss Amy had always imagined getting form Sonic, the one she always read about in novels. She was taken by suprise by this, and Aurum knew it. While she was stunned by his sudden touch, he gave her a push towards the portal, and watched her fall in, disappearing into the colorful vortex. Then, Aurum once again felt the familiar energy of the Chaos Emeralds circle around him, as they had done so many times before.

_"I think this is my last time getting out,"_ Aurum thought to himself solemnly. _"Time to go out with a bang."_

* * *

Amy opened her eyes to see gray skies above her. Actual sky. The pink hedgehog tried to pull herself up off the ground, her muscles feeling as if they had not been used for a long time. She saw Mic beside her, also trying to get to his feet. Amy could hear suprised voices behind her, wondering how the rose hedgehog had reappeared.

Amy's emerald gaze fell upon Sonic. More precisely, it fell upon Aurum. The magnificent gold pelt of fur was shining brighter than ever, as the Super Hedgehog pummeled away at the Egg Aqua. It seemed to have grown from it's previous absorbance of the Chaos Energy, but it was still no match. The mechanical parts were blown to bits. The watery body melted away, this time for good. Up in the air, "Super Sonic" admired his work, deciding to finish it off in style. He knew what no one else knew, that this would be his last appearence. from now on, it would be Sonic himself doing the fighting, Aurum would just be the little voice inside. But it didn't matter anymore.

"Chaos...Ray!" Aurum yelled out, unleashing a bright light. The light became whiter and brighter, until it was all anyone could see. Everyone heard the Egg Aqua's screams as the source of the attack oblirated it, and it finally died.

Still not daring to open her eyes, Amy felt something on her lips. She didn't need to open her eyes to know it was Aurum, wishing her goodbye.

_"Thank you Amy,"_ Aurum whispered. _"It was a pleasure to finally meet you. Take good care of Sonic for me."_ The light faded, and all eyes turned to Amy, who was now locked in a kiss. The golden fur upon her lover faded, until he was Sonic once more. Aurum was gone, but Amy was back.

* * *

A few days later, everything had pretty much returned to normal. Amy and Sonic had come up with a story to explain what had happened to Amy, and it seemed to be taken for granted. Amy moved in with Sonic, and was quickly getting used to her body again. Mic had come too, and now Scorge never went anywhere without his little chao friend. Currently, Amy was sitting by the living room window, when she heard a voice.

"Come on Daddy, aren't you going to ask her now?" Amy turned her head to see Scorge, who, along with Mic, was pulling at a gloved hand. Into the room came Sonic, and Scorge flying over to Amy.

"Amy! Amy!" Scorge said, jumping up and down enthsiastically. "Daddy wants to ask you something."

"Scorge, I can ask her myself," Sonic laughed, walking up to Amy with a hand behind his back.

"What is it Sonic?" Amy asked curiously. Sonic smiled shyly.

"Well, after Aurum woke up again, we got to talking. And well, he convinced me to do...something." Sonic cleared his throat, as Amy kept her eyes on him.

"And that is?" Amy asked him, looking him straight in the eyes. Sonic grinned sheepishly, which looked odd on the hero.

"Well, uhm..." Sonic cleared his throat again. "Amy, you know me better than any other girl ever did. Even more than Beau. And I was wondering if..." Unable to speak any longer, with his cheeks a bright red, Sonic pulled out a small box. Inside was a ring, with three emeralds placed on top. Amy knew what he was trying to ask, the question she wanted to him to ask her whole life. She could have screamed in joy, she could have wept in happiness. There was a lot of things she could have done, but she just nodded.

"Of course I'll marry you Sonic." Both of the hedgehogs smiled, and inside Sonic's mind, Sonic knew his brother was doing the same.**

* * *

Owari, the end. I hope everyone enjoyed this! I just want to say, thanks to all the reviewers, and all the people who helped with this fic (you know who you are). Okay, you can all pack up your tents now, and you better clean them before I start getting the next story up! Next up, the sequel to _You Never Know,_ which is to be titled _Crimson Stripes._ Until next time, sayanora!**


End file.
